Learn To Love Again
by Erik'sLittleLotte56
Summary: What if Christine stayed with the Phantom in order to free Raoul? Would she learn to love her angel of music again or have more hatred towards him? Based on 2004 The Phantom of the Opera. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Learn To Love Again**

What if Christine stayed with the Phantom in order to free Raoul? Would she learn to love her angel of music again or have more hatred towards him?

Chapter One

"Make your choice!" Erik pulled the rope that made Raoul gasp for air. She stared at him, at The Phantom who once was her angel of music but now, is a monster.

"I'm sorry, Raoul." Christine whispered. Tears began to run down her cheeks. She looked at Raoul and locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry." She said louder.

"No, no don't Christine!" Tears began fill Raoul's eyes and began to roll down his cheeks. His eyes wouldn't leave hers and she began to sob. Erik went up to Raoul and untied his arms and took the rope off his neck. Christine ran up to Raoul and hugged him tight. Raoul hugged her back without caring what Erik would do. She let go and gave a kiss on his cheek. He got a chill in his back as he felt Christine's lips on his cheek. Raoul held her hand and felt her shaking and he gazed at her, not wanting anything else but her. She took her hand and back off slowly her eyes still on Raoul. The gate began to lift and Erik glared at Raoul as he would walk slowly with his eyes still at Christine. "Please, Raoul go. Go before anything gets worse." She said looking at her feet, not even trying to look at Raoul.

"Christine, I lo-"Before he can even finish Erik shoved him and pulled the liver making the gate close. Raoul leaned against the gate and glared at Erik. "YOU BASTARD! She will never love you! Do you think that you can make her love you after all you did?" Erik looked at him with rage. He calmed down when he saw Christine staring at him. "You will never have her trust or her love! All you will have is her pity!" Raoul made sure even Christine heard it. Christine felt tears in her eyes. She did not pity Erik, but she knew that it wasn't love either. At that moment she felt hate not pity or love. "This is not the last of me Phantom I will return. This I swear." Raoul climbed into the boat Erik had left him and began to float away reluctantly.

Christine began to cry as she saw Raoul leaving in the shadows. Erik hated seeing her cry, he stomach twisted as he began hearing her sob. He felt the need to make her happy. But what can a horrific monster do to make an Angel happy? "Christine-"he began to stroke her hair when she pushed his hand away. He grabbed her shoulders tight. "Damn you Christine! You _will_ learn to love me!" he barked. She stared in his eyes feeling nothing but hate. He looked in her eyes and saw what she was feeling. _Hate_. He slowly let go of her shoulders.

_You will never have her trust or her love! All you will have is her pity!_

Raoul was right. Even though he gave her everything she would ever want, all he would get in return is pity. Why would an Angel love a demon? She was so beautiful. And he was so disfigured. Nothing would do would make him get her love.

"Erik…" He woke from his daydreaming and looked at her. Christine would not look at him, only at the ceiling. "The mob, they are coming and-"She felt a lump in her throat. He looked at her worriedly. "And what, Christine?" he asked. She frozen, trying to speak but she couldn't. Something was caught in her throat that made her speechless. And finally she spoke. "Raoul is leading them."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter wasn't long or that vivid but I am doing better in this chapter I promise. **

Chapter 2

"How could he possibly be leading them? He only left a few minutes ago!" Erik's eyes were glowing with rage. He wanted to beat the Vicomte with his bare hands. He wished that he should have killed him when he had the chance. But he imagined how that would hurt and devastate Christine.

"Erik, what are we going to do?" Christine's little voice made him feel a chill in his spine. Wanting to hold her and kiss her with all his might. Wanting to protect her from harm's way. Although he didn't know why she bothered asking that question when she wants her prince charming to come here and sweep her off her feet. "I know a place to hide but, I'm sure your precious Vicomte will come and want you back Christine. I have no doubt on that, and no doubt that you… want him back." His tone was low but still angry. But, he did not once look at her. Not wanting her to see the weakness in his voice. He sat down on the rocks letting the water from the lake touch his shoes. Still she heard the anger at his tone but knew something in his tone was different.

_Sadness._

She sat next to him and stared at him for a few moments. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at hers. She caressed his cheek and placed a kiss on it. She felt no longer hate but sadness. She left his loneliness and knew that he felt as if she did not love him. She thought she couldn't but he has been her angel of music, her teacher, and because of him she became a star. She knew all of this happened because of him and his love.

"Erik, as much as I love Raoul, I made a vow to stay here with you… you Erik." She gave a warm smile but he looked away. "Don't patronize me, Christine." Christine's smile faded and she looked at him, she saw tears running down his eyes. She quickly turned his face once more to wipe his tears and placed a long and heart-warming kiss upon his lips. He felt shocked when her tongue made contact with his. He felt warm and comfort. He felt loved and safe, no longer alone. Her fingers got tangled in his hair. He drew her closer to him feeling something wonderful. She felt the same sensation as he did, wanting more of his taste. They reluctantly pushed each other away as they heard a voice.

"CHRISTINE!" They both saw Raoul standing there in the deeper side of the lake but there was no angry mob behind him. Rage filled Erik's body. He quickly stood up and pushed Christine behind him, as if trying to protect her. Anger in him as well, Raoul started to take big steps towards them. Erik's eyes widened as the Vicomte came closer. "I would recommend you not to do that monsieur, for I will have no choice but to kill you in front of Christine." _What did he just say? _She thought to herself. _Please tell me that is was only a threat._ "Your pitiful threats don't scare me Phantom!" Raoul said without caring and kept taking steps towards them. Christine watched in horror. She knew if she didnt say something quick, it would be the point of no return. Wondering what to say, she looked and saw Erik and looked as if he was losing his patience.

Christine finally spoke. "Raoul please, stop. Please Raoul I want to be with you but I have no other choice." Erik froze and did not even dare to look at her. Tears were pleading to come out of Erik's eyes but he refused. How dare she? She spent moments kissing him and now this? The Vicomte was right after all! All he would have is her pity! And nothing more. He had felt in his heart that she had loved him but now, that feeling is gone. All his thoughts of what that kiss felt and meant were disappeared.

"Christine, how could you possibly want to stay with this man? Christine, you said yourself that if he took you, you and I will be parted forever. He probably threaten you in order to kiss him!" Raoul stared deeply in her eyes. "Raoul please, go. I love you but for your sake I have to stay with him." Erik had still not moved his thoughts in his mind. He stayed there not caring if the Vicomte killed him at that very moment. He came back to the real world when he saw the Vicomte whisper something in her ear and as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The Vicomte walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

Christine sighed in relief as she saw Raoul leave. She turned and saw that Erik was not there. She quickly ran towards his bedroom, no he wasn't there. The she thought that he must be in his organ. Luckily he was there. She walked towards him but quickly walked slower as she saw that his head was buried in his hands. He was not crying, or sobbing, or whimpering. He quickly arouse as he saw her staring and walking towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder but he quickly shrugged it away. She looked at him confused.

"What is wrong Erik?" she asked with a soft tone. He chuckled at the question she was asking. "Are you seriously asking me that Christine?" She looked at him still confused and then her eyes went wide. _Oh no! He thought what I said to Raoul I meant! Oh God no, please not now! _She thought to herself.

"Erik I didn't mean any of that! I just said that to make Raoul go away!" Erik glared at her deeply. "What makes you think I would believe that? You wanting to send the Vicomte away? You expect me to believe that Christine? After all you _love_ him!" She felt tears run down her cheeks as he spoke. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting to cry. "Erik, please! Believe me! I love you!" He looked at her with anger in his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders tight causing her to gasp. He looked in her eyes and saw no not fear nor love but pity. "Don't say things you don't mean! Love ad pity are two different things! I don't want your sympathy! I want your love! Your _real_ love Christine!" She didn't pity him, but he was right. It wasn't her real love. He let her go and took a few steps back.

"Christine, you love the Vicomte that is why you risked your life. I know that you want your prince charming but now you have no choice. You are stuck with The Devil's Child, if you like it or not Christine. You are mine now! MINE!" She didn't know him anymore. He was not the same man who she once called "Angel of Music." No, he not that man. He was a murderer and now she feared and her hatered for him came back.

They both jumped at the sound of the mob coming. He quickly got a hold of her wrist and pulled her towards a mirror. He had hidden behind curtains. He opened it and she saw nothing but darkness. She stepped back not wanting to go inside. He looked at her and got a hold of her hand. She yanked her hand back, she didn't want to go. In her mind she was think negativity, of Erik. She did not look forward to his temperaments which he always had. She didn't look forward to his grips and strength that he has.

"Christine, let's go!" he called holding out his hand. She took a few backs slowly before looking around. Before she even knew it she turned and ran off.

He saw run off and after 5 seconds he reacted and ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She ran faster and faster. She stopped when she felt he wasn't following. She looked around and saw a swan bed. She realized she was in the bedroom.

_Nice place to hide Christine! He is surely to find me her!_ She thought to herself.

She knew she would have to move quick or he would find her and his temper would explode. She's seen it before and it's not very pretty. When she took off his mask he pushed her, and when she wish to be his wife he threaten to kill Raoul.

She started to make a step towards the doorway. She peeked and saw no one. But she knew she would have to wait a few more moments till she made a run for it. After three minutes, which seemed to last forever past. She thought it was clear. She peeked around one more time to make sure.

"No, not yet Christine, not yet." She said to herself. She turned her head when she heard the mob.

"The Phantom of the Opera is there deep down inside." The mob was getting closer and closer. Christine started getting nervous as she heard the mob's voices.

_This is your chance to escape Christine! Go now! It's your only chance!_

"No, he's waiting for me to run. I know it. He's waiting." She said responding to her conscience.

_Run Christine! Run!_

Ignoring her conscience, she stayed exactly where she was. She trembled in fear of both running and Erik grabbing her and staying with the mob finding her.

_Run! Run Christine! The mob is getting closer! Run Now!_

She breathed slowly and closed her eyes. "On the count of three. 1….2….3!"

_NOW!_

Christine's eyes opened and she darted out the room to the lake. Running in the lake made it hard for her to go fast! But in the middle of the lake she stopped.

She saw four men from the mob. They stared at her. A smile curled up in their faces as they exchanges glances. She eyed them suspiciously. They began to approach her as she back away.

Christine's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. She knew that they were too close to her to run. She looked around trying to find a way to escape these men.

"Now, we won't hurt you if you cooperate." Said the man reaching out to her. Christine backed away some more and found herself falling on top of the stairs. They got a hold of her arms and legs. Cold tears ran down her cheeks when she felt one of the man's hands in her trousers.

* * *

><p>Raoul got on land looking for the mob. He knew Christine's life was in jeopardy with that monster. He knew he had to save her.<p>

"God, why did I lead them away?" he asked himself. But he knew that he had to lead them away to buy him more time to save Christine. If he had brought the mob they could have hurt Christine as well. His thoughts soon faded away as he heard voices ahead.

"This way! The Phantom's lair is this way!"

Raoul followed the voices and soon finally he saw the mob. He pushed his way to the front of the mob. "Listen I know where the Phantom's lair is! You are going the wrong way!" yelled Raoul. A man stepped up and moved in front of Raoul and spoke.

"Oh yeah? Why should we listen to you Vicomte? You led us the wrong way before! What makes you think that you won't do it again?"

"Yes, I know I have led you the wrong way but I know the way! Christine Daae is trapped down there with that masked monster!" The mob gasped and switched glances.

"Will you lead us to Christine?" A voice came from behind Raoul. He turned around and saw Meg Giry standing behind him.

"Of course. I will not leave until I have Christine." Raoul said with a smile. Meg smiled and spoke.

"Okay, Vicomte. You can lead the way. But no more tricks monsieur."

* * *

><p>"Damn, she's a fighter isn't she?" said a man trying to hold her arms. Christine kicked and moved as soon as she felt the man's hands moving around her thigh.<p>

"Can you hold her down? I want her calm or at least not able to move." Three men grabbed her tight. Two holding her legs and one holding her arms. Christine screamed.

"Help, Please Someone!" Christine felt more tears run down her cheek.

"Scream all you want darling but, no one will ever hear you. The Vicomte led them the wrong way. Lucky for us we didn't listen to him." With that he gave her a smirk.

"Please, I beg of you. Leave me alone. Please." Christine knew that it wasn't going to work but it was worth a try. All four men stared at her and laughed.

"And miss an opportunity like this?" With that they laughed again.

At last he unbuckled his belt and let his organ free. "Now I promise to be gentle if you be a good girl."

Christine's eyes widened in horror. No, no not like this. She tried to kick and move. Before she could even scream, the man slapped her across the face. Hard. She gasped and gave a little cry of the pain.

"I guess you want it rough huh?"

Christine's eyes went wider than before. "Please, please don't. Please I beg you!" Christine pleaded. Though it didn't stop the man from wanting her.

The man licked his lips as he saw Christine's beautiful pink lips. He leaned and grabbed her head. His tongue stuck out and before he made contact with her lips, he was yanked and thrown to the lake.

"What the hell?" The man said trying to get up from the water. Then the three others soon joined him in the lake. Christine looked up and saw Erik standing beside her. The four men approached him. Without a hesitation Erik drew his sword. Without a thought three of them charged at him.

He gave them a smirk and charged as well. He grabbed the first one and threw him on the floor and plunged the sword in his chest. He went for the other two who knew that this was not an easy fight. They ran towards him and Erik grabbed one and slit his throat. Lastly the other, Erik threw him against the wall hard.

He turned around and saw the fourth on with one of his swords. Erik ran towards him and they both fought.

Christine went up the stairs as they were coming closer to her. But it's like they were following her. She stopped and gasped as she saw the man elbow Erik in his deformed side of the face and fall to the floor. The man took the sword from Erik and threw somewhere else.

Christine saw that the man was going to kill Erik. She looked around and found Erik's Punjab Lasso. She ran and put around the man's neck and tried to choke him or at least distract him and let Erik get up. But the man was stronger than she was. He grabbed her and threw her over the stairs and saw in delight as she hit the floor.

Erik's eyes widened as he saw Christine hit the ground. He quickly got up and grabbed the rope around the man's neck and tightened it with all his might.

"You never touch her! You are not very lucky as you friends were. I will see your life being drained out of your body." Erik said watching the man turn blue and gasp for air until finally satisfied, Erik yanked the rope hearing the man's neck crack.

He turned and ran to Christine who was still on the floor. He was worried that the fall might have caused damaged to her. But, he smiled when he heard her voice.

"Erik…" she said quietly. Before she could finish the sentence she fell unconscious. He stroked her cheek before he placed kiss on her forehead. He easily scooped her up in his arms.

"Don't worry my angel. I'll take you somewhere safe. No one will ever harm you again." And with that Erik fled to the mirror from before and shut it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Raoul led them to where he got off the boat. He pointed and told them that the Phantom's lair was down the tunnel. Raoul jumped in the lake followed by others and swam through the tunnel. Raoul finally reached the gate, but it was closed.

"How are we suppose to get in Vicomte?" asked one of the men with an attitude. Raoul glared at the man with the tone of voice he was using.

Raoul knew that there must be another way to enter but, unfortunately there wasn't. Knowing that there has to be something, Raoul dove in the lake and shivered as he felt the cold water touch his chest. To is luck, he found a small hole in the bottom of the gate and quickly darted himself up and out of the water.

"I found a hole in the bottom of the gate. I will go through and open it." He said. Some of the people eyed him suspiciously.

"We still don't know if we should trust you De Changy! Let someone go with you!" shouted a man.

"The hole is barely big enough for me!" Raoul protested.

"Then let Little Meg go with you!" shouted a man.

"She's the smallest of us all!" Another man added. Everyone nodded in agreement. Meg didn't seem to like the idea but it was the only way to make sure Raoul won't trick them again and it was a way to get Christine back.

"Alright, come on mademoiselle." Raoul said as he slowly dove in the water with Meg following him. She too, like Raoul, shivered from the coldness of the water. She saw the hole on the gate. It was smaller than she expected. Surely the others wouldn't have fit here, if they came with Raoul. She knew they would have gotten stuck. But, when Raoul went through the hole it seemed like it was not a problem to go through it.

She was losing her breath so she has to go quickly. Raoul was patiently waiting for her to go through. While she was getting through the gate, her shirt got caught on the gate.

* * *

><p>Erik went through the tunnels with Christine in his arms. She weighed like a feather. He looked down at her and saw that a few curls across her face. He quickly bounced the top of her body up to move the chocolate curls.<p>

"Oh Christine, my Christine. I'll take you somewhere safe my angel.

But, where could he go? Without his mask… HIS MASK! He left it behind! Oh God, how can he go anywhere without his mask? It's too late to go back now. The mob was probably there. Touching his work, his music box, his masks, his things!

"I'm sorry _mon ange. _I have failed you." He whispered in her ear. He tried to hold back the sobs and tears. He knew no one would help him, with his face being shown. He stopped in the middle of the tunnel and gently set her down. He looked at her and sat next to her. Without a thought he grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

_Not my best idea but, at least I'll keep her warm._

He held on to her tight. Feeling some wonderful sensation. He laid his head in her tangled curls. His eyes closed shut before he whispered in her head:

"I love you Christine."

* * *

><p>Raoul turned his head and saw Meg struggling to pull her shirt free. He swam to her and tried to help but, it's like the gate wouldn't let go of her shirt.<p>

He looked around in the bottom and saw a nice sharp rock. He grabbed it without noticing he cut himself. He quickly began to cut the shirt.

_Oh please hurry Raoul! I'm running out of breath! _She thought to herself.

Raoul looked in her eyes and saw that she couldn't last a lot longer underwater. To their relief the shirt finally ripped. They nodded to each other and swam up.

They both gasped for air as they got out of the water.

"Thank….you….Raoul…" she said trying to catch her breath. He gave a little nod and climbed up the stairs and pulled the liver. The mob quickly rushed in and had spread out like they have already planned where they must go. A group of the mob went to the top of the stairs where candles flickered. They gasped as they eyes gazed on what was on the floor.

"Vicomte! Meg! You might want to see this!" yelled a man

Meg and Raoul rushed over and saw three dead bodies. "There's another one over there." Said the man while pointing at the man with Punjab Lasso around his neck. Meg held her breath and back away, she quickly wandered off. However Raoul stayed exactly where he was, and just closed his eyes in disappointment.

_Looks like the infamous Phantom of the Opera murdered again! _Raoul thought to himself. He was worried for his Christine. If his temper went lose with these poor _innocent _men, imagine what he can do to Christine.

"Raoul! Come here!" Meg yelled. Raoul quickly rushed to her. He came and she pointed around to all the drawings of Christine. In her hand, Meg held the wedding ring. She handed it to Raoul.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" she asked in a innocent and curious tone. She saw the sadness in his face and for comfort she put her hand on his shoulder. He tightly squeezed the ring in his hand and turned to her.

"No, he's obsessed with her."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later…<strong>

Erik eyes fluttered open. He looked down and saw a tangled mess of curls.

_She's still unconscious. My poor little petite. _

He got up and once again, scooped her in his arms and continued down the tunnel. He noticed several times that her eyes would move. As if she was trying to open them but, couldn't. At last they reached the end of the tunnel.

There was a thick wooden door with a chain hanging on it. He gently laid Christine aside and grabbed the chain. He pulled the chain with all his might that veins popped out of his arms and forehead. The door was so heavy and thick that even Erik can't open it easily.

Finally he opened the door. It wasn't even dawn yet and there was a small blizzard. Erik grabbed his cape and wrapped it around Christine like a blanket. As tired as he was from opening the door, it seemed as if it was no problem when he picked her up in his arms, no hesitation at all. He walked in the shadows not wanting anyone to see him even though it was barely dawn.

He finally reached his destination. The only person in the world who could help him.

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before a man answered. Though it seemed as if he was wide awake with full clothes on.

"Yes, can I hel-Erik?" The man stared at him and then looked at the women in his arms.

"Hello Daroga." Erik said with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a chapter about Erik and Christine only! :] No Raoul! (For now) I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. **

Chapter Five

Nadir couldn't get his eyes off Christine. He couldn't even believe Erik was here. Who is this lady? Why is she in Erik's arms? But there was no time for answers.

"Come inside, Erik." Said Nadir. Erik went inside and held Christine tighter in his arms. Nadir closed the door and turned to face Erik.

"Erik, what is wrong? Has something happened to this lady?" Erik was about to explain when Nadir spoke once more. "Come, Erik. You may set her down in my bed." Nadir led Erik to his room and opened the door. He pointed to the bed, directing him where to put her.

"Now Erik, what happened? Who is she?" Nadir wanted answers in that moment. No more waiting. Erik stared at him trying to explain. His mouth opened several times but nothing came out. Until a few minutes he spoke.

"This angel is Christine Daae. She was in my home and was about to be raped by four disgusting men!" Nadir stared at Christine. Is this the lady he was in love with? "I saved her, and they attacked me. When the last one was close to murdering me she saved me. But the man threw her over the stairs and she landed on the floor and-" Erik stopped. He remembered how she hit the floor. Her skin going pale and the rage filling his body when he saw the satisfaction in the man's face.

"She hit the floor, Daroga. Hard. I came here to see if she was poorly injured. I need your help, I would have not disturbed you but my mask…" Erik's voice trailed off. He glanced at Christine and felt tears run down his cheeks.

Nadir looked at him and saw how much he cared for Christine. Knowing how much he loved her, he knew it would devastate him if something happened to her. "I understand, Erik. You want to save her, and from what you told me, she'll live. But, she might have bruised maybe even broken bones. If so, she might have to stay in bed 3 to 6 weeks." Then it can to him. "Wait, how did she fall?"

"Faced down." Erik said without taking his eyes off Christine. Nadir shook his head and spoke.

"Well, it may take 6 to 10 weeks because it is very likely she has broken ribs. I'll examine her Erik. Now please rest. You helped her and went through enough. Rest. I'll tell you her injuries when you wake up." Nadir said putting his hand on Erik's chest. Erik grabbed a chair from the room and put to next to the bed. He sat down and held Christine's hand. He thought that he wouldn't be able to sleep but, after a few minutes he was out. Nadir smiled as he saw Erik holding Christine's hand and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Christine's eyes fluttered open and groaned as she felt a little pain in her body. She tried to sit up but it made her body hurt even more.

_Where am I? This is not Erik's house._ She thought. Just then Nadir opened the door and came walking in.

"Ah, I see you are awake, mademoiselle. I must-" Nadir got quiet as he saw Christine trying to sit up.

"No, please mademoiselle. You need to lie down for your ribs will hurt even more." He said going next to her and gently pushing her down into the bed. Christine's eyes widened. Her ribs?

"What? What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I? Where's Erik?"

Nadir's eye turned to Erik. She turned to where Nadir's eyes where pointing. She smiled when she saw Erik. In sometime when he was asleep his head fell upon the bed but, his hand never letting go of her hand. Nadir looked back at Christine and spoke once more.

"Now, to answer your questions. My name is Nadir Khan. You are here in my home, to where Erik has brought you. And he has told me what happened."

Christine flashed back to what happened. She remembered grabbing Punjab Lasso and going behind the man and tightening the rope in his neck. Then, the man turned his whole body to face her. He picked her up and threw her over the stairs. After that she saw black and then saw Nadir. But she couldn't remember the pain from when she fell.

"Mademoiselle?" Nadir's voice brought Christine back from her memories and thoughts.

"Mademoiselle, you have been injured. You have two broken ribs. It would take 6 to 10 weeks to heal but you must not move a lot the healing will be slower. Also, you must eat soft foods. Understand?" Christine nodded and didn't really feel pain unless she moved.

"Are you hungry child?" Nadir asked. Christine shook her head and replied "No but, thank you." Nadir only nodded his head and left the room.

Christine turned to Erik whose head was still on the bed. With her free hand she stroked his hair and then caressed his deformed cheek. Erik's eyes shot open at the sense of her touch.

"Christine! You're awake!" All she could do was smile at his happiness. "Oh, Christine. Forgive me. Please forgive me." Tears began to fill Erik's eyes. His head lowered, not wanting her to see the tears. Her smile faded at his sadness. She lifted his chin and cupped his face.

"No, my angel. I'm the one who should be apologizing, and thanking you. Erik, you saved me." _Twice!_ She thought. "I will always be grateful for that, Erik. I surprised to see you when you saved me. I thought you left." Her eyes became watery of tears.

"Christine, why would you think I left you?" He asked grabbing her hand and covering it with both of his hands.

"Well, I figured you were no longer chasing me and I didn't see you anymore." She said. She couldn't look into his eye any longer. Remembering when she ran from him. He touched her cheek and tilted her head to face him.

"Christine, I did run after you but, I thought there was no point seeing that you didn't love this beast. And…"He decided to stop talking, trying to calm himself and not let his sobs and tears come out. "And I decided to face the mob. I thought there was no point in living without you. Until I heard your screams."

"Oh, Erik." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Don't ever think I don't love you. I do Erik. But you let your temper get the best of you, and it pushes me away." A smile appeared in her lips. "I do love you Erik. I do." She placed a hand on his cheek and wiped the tears that were falling.

Then a smile went upon his lips as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Does your body hurt, Christine?" he asked gently.

"A little, but it doesn't really bother me."

There was a long silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Then Nadir walked in with two bowls of soup.

"Ah, Erik. Awake I see."

Erik didn't respond, only stared at his angel.

"How are you feeling mademoiselle?" Nadir asked. Christine took her eyes off Erik and looked at Nadir.

"I feel fine. Thank you." She said.

"I have brought you some soup. I thought you might be hungry by now." He said while handing Christine a bowl of soup.

"Thank you, Mr. Khan. You are very kind." She said grabbing the bowl.

"Please call me Nadir. And I brought you a bowl as well, Erik."

"I don't want any. I'm not hungry." Erik muttered before Nadir could respond, Christine gave Erik a light smack in the back of his head.

"Be nice." She whispered. Nadir couldn't help but chuckle. Erik snatched the bowl and began to eat. Nadir smiled at Christine and nodded at her before he left the room.

* * *

><p>Seven weeks passed and Christine was convinced that she was fine but Erik and Nadir wouldn't listen. But they noticed she has not shown any sign of pain.<p>

"Erik?" Christine called at him as she sat next to him on the couch in Nadir's library.

"Yes Christine?" He responded closing his book and putting it down.

"After three more weeks here, where are we going to live? I mean surely we are not staying here. Are we?"

Erik grabbed her hands. "No, my angel. I have a house where we can live. It's not far from here."

"But, I thought you lived-" Before she finished, he interrupted her.

"Yes, I lived under the opera house but because of you. I lived there to watch over you. You're the reason I breathe and live." All Christine could do was smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. It was a shock to both of them. She let go of him with a smile still stuck on her lips.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me." With that she got up and walked out of the library.

Maybe she could learn to love him again.

* * *

><p>Erik and Christine were getting ready to leave, and go to Erik's home.<p>

"Thank you, Daroga. I don't know what I've would have done without you." Nadir smiled and shook his hand. "Come, Christine the carriage is waiting."

Christine went up to Nadir. "Thank you, Mr. Khan. For everything, you have been very generous. I don't know how to repay you."

"Mademoiselle, there is no need. You have been kind lady to me." He said. Christine smiled and gave Nadir a kiss on the cheek. Erik saw this and felt jealousy in his veins.

_Should I be jealous? No! No, I shouldn't! I trust her! I trust her…_

Christine and Erik got on the carriage. Erik couldn't help but feel burning eyes at them. But, ignored it when he heard Christine's voice.

"Goodbye, Mr. Khan." Christine said before closing the carriage door.

_Off to a new place. _She thought.

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxing.

_Is it a possibility to __**Learn to Love Again?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N: Oh My God! Forgive me for the late update! I am so sorry! I am starting school soon so; I was busy shopping for things ! I have a year-round so I will start and have hard time updating. But I'll try to update every week when school starts! But for now here's Chapter Six! **

* * *

><p>Meg and Raoul continued to search Erik's home trying to find a way he escaped or where he is hiding. As for the mob they were still searching as well.<p>

"Raoul here for weeks, we must look through the city. There's nothing down here to search anymore."

But, nothing would convince, Raoul. He would look in the same room over and over for hours. He moved mirrors but no passageways.

"Wait, Meg, come here!" Meg rushed to Raoul's side and faced a mirror that hid behind curtain. "Meg, this one seemed to move. Help me push it." Raoul and Meg pushed the mirror harder and harder. Until finally it opened. Raoul grabbed a torch and stepped into the deep tunnels with Meg behind him.

As soon as she stepped inside the mirror quickly closed shut. Meg knew there was no going back, now they must go where the tunnels lead.

"Are you alright?" Raoul asked. Meg only nodded as an answer. He held out his hand and she reluctantly took it.

_Should I trust him? I guess I should, he'll lead both of us to Christine. _She thought. She was shocked and a bit frightened by the way the tunnels looked. Spider webs in every corner, water leaking from the ceiling, and rats crossing the floors.

They both came to a stop when they saw the wooden door. Raoul seemed to know that opening that door was not going to be easy. He grabbed the chain that hung from the door and pulled it but, the door wouldn't open. He didn't care if it would kill him, he was _determined_ to open that door.

_Christine needs to be rescued from that infamous monster. The only way to find him is on the other side of that door._ He thought more about Christine. All those thoughts gave him strength, and the door slowly began to open. He pulled harder and harder. Until finally the door opened. Sweat was coming down from Raoul's head. He felt he lost a lot of blood. He felt so weak; he put all his strength in opening that door.

_No, don't give up now! Christine still needs me. _He got all the strength he had and ran out the door. It was another way to the outside world. Who knows where Christine could be.

"Monsieur de Changy?" He turned around and saw a women standing out in the cold without a care.

"Madame Giry? What are you doing here?" All she did was give a mischievous smile. That made him get confused. Meg came out from the tunnels when she heard her mothers' name.

"Monsieur de Changy, I know where Christine is."

* * *

><p>Christine's eyes opened when she felt someone scoop her up. She looked up and saw Erik smiling down at her.<p>

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you." She looked and saw that the sun was going down but she didn't care she happy to sleep a little more. Christine snuggled into his arms and spoke.

"Are we here, Erik?" Christine asked laying her head in his shoulder feeling somewhat comfortable in his arms. Erik smiled and held her tighter.

"Yes, _mon ange_. We are here, it's only a little far away from Daroga's home." Erik gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now Christine, if you'd like to see your home, I must put you down." He gently set her down and quickly missed the warmth she had upon his chest.

Christine let out a great gasp when she saw her new home. It was a beautiful castle-like house! Roses where blooming around the house. A beautiful garden can be seen from both sides of the house. The scent was a sea breeze. She could hear waves splash against the land. The memories of her house by the sea, her father telling her stories of a girl named Little Lotte, and Raoul. Raoul…

No! No, she can't think of Raoul. She has Erik. She has her beautiful angel. The man who taught her to sing, he was the one who calmed her when she cried, he sang to her when she had nightmares. He was the man she was meant to be with.

_Yes, he is my angel. My angel._

"Come Christine, I'm sure you'd like to see the inside as well." Erik said holding Christine's hands and pulling her inside. She shook her head to get mind off her thoughts. Once they were inside Christine let out another great gasp. The inside was… was…

There weren't any words to describe it!

She was speechless! It was so magnificent! The furniture looked beautiful, the walls where a beautiful peach color. The floors were a shiny caramel color. There were paintings everywhere. One painting caught Christine's eye. It was a cross with a rose stuck to it and the rose had a black bow around it. Why would Erik live in the bottom of a opera house when he had a house like this?

"Oh, Erik…" she barely managed to gasp out before she went speechless once more.

"You like it?" He asked but by her expression he already knew the answer. "Come, _mon ange._ I'll show you to your room." He took her hands once more and led to and up the stairs. They reached the second floor and went down the hallway. There were several silver color bedrooms doors. Christine was certain there was more than six.

Finally, they reached the end of the hall. They stopped in front of a golden color door. Across that door was another golden door.

_That's his bed chamber, no doubt about that. _She thought.

Erik opened the door and Christine's eyes widened with amazement. This room was just as beautiful as the room she saw before!

The walls were white with waves of gold in the top and bottom of each wall. Her bed seemed queen size.** (A/N: I don't know if people in the 19****th**** century knew about bed sizes. I just put that to paint a picture in your mind. Anywho, back to the story…) **White bed sheets and golden pillows and a white bed canopy. A gold dresser was on the other side of the room with accessories and next to it a beautiful wardrobe with roses painted on it.

_This room seems more for a princess, not for me!_

Erik couldn't help but smile at her expression. He knew she liked it but for the heck of it he asked her: "Do you like Christine?"

"Oh, Erik! It's beautiful! I_ love_ it!" She turned to face Erik and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without a hesitation Erik hugged her back.

"Erik, I don't deserve this! This is too precious! How can you do this after everything I've done to you?" Christine hugged him tighter, not wanting to let him go. He felt tears on his shirt and gently pushed her away. Christine looked confused but Erik's smile blew the confusion away.

"Christine, I did this because you have done_ everything_ to me. You should me you passion, your kindness, and above all you showed me you are not afraid of my face." He took her hands and his smile grew. "_Mon ange_, you deserve the world." She gave a little happy cry and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. After a few seconds she stepped away. "Lenore, will be your personal servant. I will see she is to help you with your corset. Goodnight Christine."

Erik turned and went down the hall but stopped in his path when he heard running footsteps behind him.

"Erik, wait!" He turned to face her and then she slowed and began walking towards him. He gazed at her and then realized she was only a breath away. She cupped his face and got something he didn't expect.

A kiss.

She kissed him and opened her mouth to invite him in and thankfully he got the invitation. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer. They both were holding each other tightly. Christine moaned when their tongues' danced. She felt this sensation inside of her, a feeling that made her want him more. They pulled away when they both longed for air. They both felt silent, the only noise was their panting from the kiss.

Only did they both realize that they were still holding each other. She lifted her head to his ear and whispered, "I love you, my angel." Then she brushed her lips on his cheek. "Goodnight." She said before releasing him and walking to her room and shutting the door.

Erik stayed in the middle of the hall shocked of her actions and words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, Erik got a kiss! How sweet! :) Hope you like it! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N: I really wanted to update this chapter. I was somewhat, excited. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I put in a little more Raoul :/ **

**Not happy about that either. I **_**despise **_**Raoul. But I love his hair! :)**

* * *

><p>Christine woke when sunlight touched her face. She opened her eyes and saw the balcony that overlooked the sea. She could hear birds chirping and hear that water splash against the land. She sat up and got out of bed knowing this was not going to be a pleasant day for that fact she said those three words to Erik last night.<p>

_I love you, my angel_

Yes, she did love him. She knew that already, but why did she feel guilt for loving him? There was something deep inside her that made her feel guilty. But there was no time to think about that now. She went across the room to her wardrobe. She opened it and found the most sublime dresses. They were beautiful! After looking at each one of them, she spotted a blood red one with black sleeves and black stripes going from the waist down. As soon as she took it out of the wardrobe a knock came from the door.

"Mademoiselle? I am here to help you dress." Lenore's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Christine called. Lenore came in with a sweet smile. She seemed a bit older than Christine but she was beautiful. She had short red hair that reached the bottom of her neck. Her eyes were dark green, like the grass at night. Lenore starts doing the laces from Christine's corset.

"The master wishes you to join him for dinner later. I am Lenore, I know the master must have told you but, I thought it would be proper to introduce myself." She said smiling. Christine returned the smile. Lenore seemed kind, Christine seemed to like her. Lenore finished the corset and back away with the smile still on her lips.

"Do you need anything else mademoiselle?" She asked.

"No, thank you. But, please call me Christine." Lenore nodded and left the bedchamber. Christine looked at herself in the mirror and began to brush her curls. When she finished she put the brush down and went out the hall. She went down the hall until she found the stairs. She went down and saw a steward walking by.

"Excuse me, but where is Erik?" She asked. The steward looked confused but then realized who she was talking about.

"Are you referring to Master Destler?" He is in his music room. Follow me." They walked towards the music room and Erik was sitting in his piano. He seemed to have noticed them coming in, for in the moment they did he turned around.

"Master, mademoiselle Daae wanted to see you." Erik nodded and turned back to his music. The steward turned to leave but stopped and turned to Christine.

"Mademoiselle, I am Reuben. Anything you need you just call my name. Good day." He turned and walked out the room. Christine turned to look at Erik who was now looking back at her. Christine felt nervous. Silence filled the air. Both of them just stared at each other but Erik finally spoke.

"Is something the matter, Christine?" Christine didn't really seem to know what the matter was. She felt nervous and scared. But why?

"N-Not really, just a new house and I don't really know what to do…" she said quietly. He looked at her and stood up.

"Would you like a tour?" He asked. She smiled and spoke.

"That would be lovely." He smiled back and put out his arm. She gladly took it and followed him around the "castle" as she called it. They walked around and he showed her the library, the place she was fascinated by the most. He seemed to realize that.

"Christine, this is your home now. You make go anywhere you please." She seemed to be happy with what he said. He had not seen her this happy in a long time. He seemed to keeping remembering what happened the night before. She said she loved him. Surely she didn't mean it. But, God he wished she did.

"Christine, I must ask you something." He said seriously. She looked at him and saw his expression.

"What is it, Erik?" Erik grabbed both her hands and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Did you mean it?" She looked confused. She didn't understand what he was asking. He didn't need to be asked. He saw her confusion and before she could ask what he meant, he spoke once more. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" he asked. Her eyes widened. But she didn't speak for a while. She only looked at him and then smiled. She let go of his hands and put her arms around his neck.

"Yes!"

Before he knew it her lips met his. But he didn't care he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer while kissing her back. Never had either of them felt so… comfortable

* * *

><p>"What? Where is she?" Raoul asked. Madame Giry only kept smiling.<p>

"Maman, where is Christine?" Madame Giry's smile disappeared.

"I know someone who will give us more information on her, and Erik." At this point seemed anxious and just wanted Christine back in his arms. "Come, I will take you to this man."

Madame Giry took Raoul and Meg to Nadir's home. She knew he was the only person who knew where Erik and Christine were. Raoul went up and banged on the door. Madame Giry was next to Raoul. When Nadir finally opened he was shocked to see Madame Giry there. But, then before he could think of anything else Raoul grabbed him by the collar and pushed him inside. Then pinned him against a wall.

"**Where's Christine?**" He yelled. Nadir realized who he was talking about. Christine Daae, the woman Erik was here with.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled back.

"**Don't lie to me!**" Raoul put both his hands around Nadir's neck. Nadir looked at Madame Giry. She seemed mischievous. She was smiling at him.

_Oh God, Madame Giry. You betrayed Erik. Why?_ Nadir thought. He was running out of air, as Raoul squeezed his neck tighter. But, thankfully Meg ran to Raoul and tried pulling him away.

"Stop it Raoul! You're hurting him!" Raoul shoved Meg off and applied more strength on Nadir's neck. But, Meg didn't quit. She wanted to find Christine just as bad as Raoul did, but this was not the way. "How are we suppose to find Christine if you kill him?" That did it. Raoul let go of Nadir's neck and backed away. Nadir fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Now you will tell us where Christine and that _thing_ are. If you don't then monsieur, I think you'll know what will happen."

Meg went to Nadir's side and helped him up. She felt bad but, had no choice. She had to stay with Raoul. She knew he was the only way to help Christine. "I am deeply sorry monsieur. But, you are the only person who may lead us to Christine." She said.

Nadir looked at her and spoke. "Who are you and who is he? Why do you want to find Christine?"

"I am Meg Giry, Christine's best friend. And as for the man who tried to kill you, that is Raoul de Changy. Christine's fiancée." Nadir's eyes widened.

"F-fiancée? Why would she marry such a man?" Meg seemed to notice his concern.

"He just… wants Christine back I never seen him so aggressive. I just hope he won't hurt anyone else." Before Nadir could respond Raoul came and grabbed Nadir by his shirt once more.

"**She's not here! Where is Christine?**" Raoul's face was red. He wanted his Christine.

_I'm sorry Erik._

"Okay, I'll take you to them." He said closing his eyes not believing what he just said.

* * *

><p>Christine's eyes opened as she backed away from Erik.<p>

"Erik, I love you. I do." She was smiling. Erik felt tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He grabbed her and spun her around and kissed her once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist. God, he never felt this much happiness in his life. She never felt this much love for anyone. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh god, Christine." He said between their lips. She moaned when their tongues made contact. He set her to her feet but didn't stop kissing her. God, she loved him so much and he loved her so much. But before they could deepen it…

"CHRISTINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? Where? I don't see one. :) Please Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Meg helped Nadir to get into the carriage. She couldn't help but feel pity for the man. She has never seen the Vicomte, so aggressive. "Wait here." She told Nadir. The Persian only nodded. She went to find Raoul and Madame Giry. She found them discussing.

"What are you to do when you find them?" She asked.

"I will take Christine and kill that masked monster with my bare hands." Raoul's voice was low and dangerous. Meg knew that Christine wouldn't want Raoul to kill Erik even though he did _kidnap_ her.

"Now, monsieur de Changy, Christine wouldn't want that. She loves him as well, she-" All other words were cut off as Raoul threw his hands around Madame Giry's neck. He pulled her in so he was face to face with her.

"**She does **_**not**_** love that monster! She loves me! She is MINE!**" With that he threw Madame Giry to the ground. Madame Giry kept gasping for air. Raoul glared at Madame Giry and left the room. Madame Giry looked up and saw Meg peeking out behind a wall, like a little child watching her parents' fight.

"Go with Mr. Khan and find Christine. Warn them, tell them to leave before the Vicomte arrives with the police." Meg ran beside her mother but Madame Giry pushed her away. "Go now, Meg. Go." Meg looked reluctant but she did as her mother said, and ran to Nadir.

"Please monsieur! Where is Christine?" Nadir stared at the girl. Something happened.

"What happened?" She looked back to see if Raoul was around luckily, he wasn't. She got in the carriage.

"Please tell the driver where to go and I'll explain on the way." Nadir nodded and told the driver where to go. The driver nodded and whipped the horses and they started to go.

"What happened mademoiselle?" He asked calmly. She looked at him but didn't respond. "Please mademoiselle, what happened?"

"My mother and monsieur de Changy were talking when he threaten to kill the Phantom with his bare hands. My mother told him that it he shouldn't for Christine loves the Phantom and…" She looked down and stopped. Nadir looked at her knowing he did something to Madame Giry. She finally took a deep breath and spoke again. "He put his hands around my mother's neck. I watch my mother turning purple. Then he let go of her and threw her to the ground. I ran next to her and she told me to go with you and warn them." Nadir didn't understand why she told Meg to warn them. It looked like she wanted to find Christine as bad as the Vicomte. Unless she wanted to protect Christine from Erik.

They stayed silent for a long time. Neither of them knowing what to say until she asked, "How long does it take to get there?" Nadir looked through the window and saw the sea.

"Not long, we are actually almost there." She didn't respond only looked out the window. She gasped as the carriage approached a home that looked like a castle.

"I-is this it?" She asked she looked at him and he only nodded. She remembered why they were here and her concern in her grew once more. When the carriage stopped Meg jumped out and ran towards the house before Nadir could stop her.

"Mademoiselle-" He got out of the carriage and ran after Meg.

"CHRISTINE!" Meg yelled running toward the house.

* * *

><p>Erik and Christine pulled away from their kiss as they heard someone call Christine's name.<p>

"Erik, please tell me you heard that as well." She said nervously. Erik looked at her and spoke.

"Christine I sure it was nothi-" Before he could finish Reuben came and spoke.

"Master Destler there are two people at the door. A Persian I believe…"

_Nadir. _Christine thought.

"And a young blonde girl. She looks around your age mademoiselle." He said looking at Christine.

"Meg…" Christine said. She quickly picked up her dress and ran to the door with Erik at her heels.

Christine went running down the stairs and ran to the door where she saw Meg and Nadir.

"MEG!" Christine yelled. Meg turned and saw Christine and ran towards her. They both caught each other and hugged. They stepped away from each other when Erik appeared. He looked at Nadir and approached him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Daroga?" He growled. Nadir saw his anger but wasn't afraid of it.

"I think Mademoiselle Giry should explain that to you." He replied looking at Meg. Christine saw Meg's face go pale. She pulled Meg to a nearby lounge and they both sat down.

"What happened Meg?" Christine asked. Erik and Nadir moved to stand in front of them. Within seconds Meg finally spoke.

"Raoul has been looking for you since the day you disappeared from monsieur Phantom's home. He searched that place night and day. But, found nothing. Until he spotted a mirror that opened. He led me down and found a wooden door. When he finally got it opened we found maman. She told us she knew where you where and she led us to Monsieur Khan." She stopped remembering what Raoul did to Nadir.

But without a hesitation Nadir decided to continue. "Monsieur de Changy banged on my door. When I opened it, he pushed me against the wall and began choking me. He told me to tell him where Mademoiselle Daae was. When I didn't he choked me harder. Then Mademoiselle Giry here told him to let me go and luckily he did. He threaten me to tell him where you where or else." Before he could say anymore Meg interrupted.

"Then he called for a carriage and told me to put Nadir in the carriage. When I finished I went to look for them finding that he was telling maman that he would kill Monsieur Phantom with his bare hands. When maman object because she said that you, Christine still loved Monsieur Phantom and then, he… he tried to choke my mother as well. He told her that you were his, only his." Erik's hands clenched. He was biting his cheeks to calm his anger.

Christine couldn't get over the fact that Raoul choked Madame Giry. "He… he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Christine asked. Meg shook her head. Christine let out a sigh of relief and turned to Erik.

"What are we going to do Erik? Surely if he comes, he will come here with the police." Erik didn't reply. What was he going to do? He needed to protect Christine.

"Daroga, does he know where we are?"He asked in a low but dangerous voice. Nadir nodded his head.

"Yes, yes he knows." He said with shame in his voice. Everyone fell silent for what felt like hours. No one knew what was to happen next. If Raoul came he would take Christine and sure enough kill Erik.

"It is settled." Erik said killing the silence. Everyone stared at him. "Nadir, you are to take Christine and Mademoiselle Giry to find Madame Giry and take them to another part of France." Christine noticed he didn't mention anything about himself.

"Erik, what about you?" She asked with sadness in her tone.

"I am staying."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes. I had to begin the problem someday. :) A review would make me very happy, please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**My lovely readers/reviewers forgive me for not updating on Monday! I started school so it looks like I'll have to update every week :/ Not happy about that either. Anyhow I will try to update Monday! Just because I love my readers for being so wonderful and reviewing. **

**This chapter contains things makes this story rated M. This violence and descriptive, if you find this in any way offensive, DO NOT CONTINUE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>"Erik, what do you mean you are staying?" Nadir asked.<p>

"I mean exactly that. Nadir you must take Christine and Mademoiselle Giry out of here and find Antoinette. Get them out of here before the fop comes." Erik was dead serious. There was expression on his face. No one would dare argue with him. Except one person…

"No, Erik. I am staying here with you. I won't let you deal with Raoul alone." Christine was not letting him face Raoul alone when it is here problem as well. She has no love for him anymore; she does not want Erik to suffer whatever consequences Raoul may bring them.

"No, Christine. You are going with Nadir and going somewhere safe. I will not alone any harm come to you." But Christine would have none of it. She has to stay here whether he likes it or not. She's the reason Raoul is coming.

"Erik, this is my problem too! I'm the reason he's coming! I will not let you solve my problems; I have to face them as well!"

At that moment carriages can be heard coming towards the house. Erik quickly looked out the window, and saw three carriages. Men in blue uniform with guns. He also saw in the first carriage, Raoul looking out the carriage window, smirking. His angered Erik more. Something in Raoul's mind was satisfying. Erik quickly grabbed Christine and Meg and pushed them into Nadir's arms.

"Take them now! Get out of here!" Erik growled. Nadir took both Christine and Meg and ran to a door (a secret passageway) that led to the garden. Meg grabbed a candle and quickly went into the passageway. She stopped and turned around waiting impatiently for the others. Nadir grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her in the passageway. She was not leaving Erik alone. Without a second thought, Christine took her arm from Nadir's hold and ran to Erik.

"Erik! Erik, please!" Tears running down her cheeks. Erik cupped her face and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips. Erik can already hear Raoul and his men trying to break down the door.

"I love you, Christine. Now, go! Go now!" He commanded, trying to push her towards Nadir. But, she stayed exactly where she is, not moving. He could hear the front door starting to crack. This only angered Erik more. _She's so stubborn! God, go Christine! I don't want you to get hurt!_ He thought.

"**Damn it, Christine! GO! Go now, and leave me!**" He yelled loudly that his voice cracked. Loud enough to frighten Christine. She ran back to Nadir and he took her arm and moved Christine behind him, just in time as Erik shut the door. Without a care he pulled a table that was nearby and placed it in front of the secret passageway door.

By the time he turned around Raoul and his men had already broken down the door. Then everything went black…

* * *

><p>Meg was in front leading the way, trying to hurry for the candle was starting to burn out. Nadir was yanking Christine trying to get her to move forward, but she kept looking back into the darkness. Wanting to return to Erik. Nadir knew her feeling for Erik, but he was doing what his friend asked him to do. He knew that Erik would want Christine safe. Her brown curls were covering her tears, but Nadir could still hear her sobs.<p>

"Hush now, Christine. Erik is a strong man he could protect himself." He said. But that didn't convince Christine. She was worried for her angel. Her sobs became quieter. She knew she has to go back to Erik. She can't just run away and let Raoul do whatever he plans to do with Erik!

She stopped sobbing and soon the passageway was quiet. All that was heard was their footsteps. No one saw her face go from sad to determine.

Meg soon reached a door and pulled it open. The view was beautiful but the sun was already down, the only light was from the moon. They stepped out, but Nadir notice that his hand that was holding Christine, was now empty. He turned around in time to see Christine running back into the passageway.

"CHRISTINE! STOP!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. "Are you mad mademoiselle? If you go back you would get hurt, or Raoul may take you!"

"I don't care! I cannot leave him alone, I must face this! It is I that Raoul wants! If saving Erik means marrying Raoul, then so be it! I will not let him _suffer_!" Now angry, Christine yanked her arm back and pushed Nadir away, running back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Erik eyes slowly fluttered open, the first thing he saw was Raoul sitting on a chair. A glass of wine in his hand and that horrible smirk still on his face.<p>

"I was wondering when the fun will begin. Now, I will like to ask you a few questions. Cooperate or face the consequences." He said standing up, and continuing. "Now, tell me. Where is Christine?" Erik stood quiet. This angered Raoul. Without a care Raoul kicked Erik in his ribs. Only then did Erik realize he was tied up against the wall. Blood began dripping from Erik's mouth."Tell me where she is you _mask freak_!" he yelled.

Erik looked into his eyes and spoke. "Fuck you." Raoul's fist quickly connected with Erik's jaw making him want to choke that little _fop_.

"So you want to do this the hard way." He said while walking to the corner of the room and grabbing a sword from a vase that held other swords. He walked in front of Erik and plunged the sword into his shoulder. Erik bit his cheeks, trying to hold the pain and show this little pathetic rich kid, he was not giving up.

"Come on boy, I know you can do better that that." He hissed through his cheeks. Raoul put the tip of the blade to Erik's check and cut deeply into it.

"It appears I added another scar to your hideous face. Do you think your precious Christine will love you now?" His sentence was followed by laughter. "You poor ridiculous fool! Did you honestly think that a beauty would fall in love with you? A pathetic excuse for a man?" Then he started to laugh again.

"You know what I find amusing, the fact you can have any women you want and yet the women you _do_ want is in love with a man who is the complete opposite of you, monsieur. Now, _that_ I find amusing."

Raoul was filled with rage now. He backhanded Erik across the face. Seeing that Erik's nose was now bleeding. He took the sword and slashed Erik's chest. He then kicked Erik in the chest, hearing a satisfying crack of his ribs. He moved the tip of the sword and pointed it on Erik's heart. Erik groaned with pain.

"STOP!" Raoul turned around and smile seeing Christine's beautiful face.

"It seems monsieur _Phantom_, my future wife has appeared to join us." Raoul said turning his smile into a smirk. Erik shook his head and looked at the ground.

_Oh Christine, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**A/N: Thank you my lovely readers for the reviews! Please keep'em coming! Anyway, as I promised here's chapter ten. :)**

* * *

><p>Christine ran towards Erik and cupped his face to see if he was okay. Blood was dripping from his mouth, his cheeks were swollen, and she saw a cut on his cheek from the good side of his face.<p>

"Are you okay? Is anything broken?" she whispered. Erik seemed to not care for his main concern is what the hell she was doing here. Nadir will have some explaining to do when he gets out of this mess.

"What are you doing here, Christine? I told you to stay with Nadir!" he growled. She didn't care he was angry. She knew she made the right choice coming back. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. "I couldn't leave you here. And if you think I am ever leaving you again, then you are a fool monsieur." She said before placing a kiss upon his lips.

Her lips were so warm and perfect. He kissed her deeper when she began massaging his tongue with hers. Their tongues danced with each other until Raoul angrily yanked her away, by the wrists.

"Christine, stay away from him! _You belong to me!_" He said glaring at her. But, Christine belonged to no one but, Erik. She was the only one she loved. Now, that she sees the true person Raoul really is. A spoiled, conceited, and pathetic rich boy.

"I belong to no one but, Erik! I love him, Raoul! I do not love you!" She spat. Raoul tighten his grip on her wrists which made her gasp with pain. She belonged to him! Not this pathetic demon! He has always got what he wanted, and it will not end now. Oh no, Christine will be his one way or another. Even if he has to kill her precious angel of music.

"No, you belong to me!" He yelled. He took the sword and ran towards Erik. Raoul quickly stabbed Erik's chest and he groaned in pain. He wanted to scream in pain but, he must not let this boy win. But, Raoul didn't stop; he took out the sword and plunged it into Erik again.

"Raoul! Please, stop!" She screamed but it did no use. Raoul kept stabbing Erik in different places. God, she had to think fast. She wanted Erik to live, a few more stabs and he is surely gone. "Raoul! Please! I belong to you!" the words slipped out of her mouth like ice. She quickly placed her hands over her mouth not believing what she had just said.

"What was that, dear?" He asked, growing a smirk on his face. She slowly removed her hands from her mouth and put them to her sides. She knew she must say it but, it hurt. She wanted to live happily with Erik, but a true relationship demands sacrifice. This was it. No turning back. _I love you, Erik._ She thought.

"I- I belong to… to y-you Raoul." She closed her eyes in disbelief. She just wished it didn't have to be this way she opened her eyes and Raoul stood in front of her. He was smiling now. He leaned forward and captured her lips. His lips didn't match hers' like Erik's lips do. Suddenly her eyes widened, when she felt him thrust his tongue into her mouth. She tried to pull away but, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She kept fighting, until he finally let go.

"Go get your things, and we'll leave this damn place." He pushed her towards the door. But, her eyes caught Erik. He looked… broken, it looked like he has given up. She stopped in her place.

"Raoul please, let me help him." She said above a whisper. He gave a little chuckle.

"I think not, if he gets cured he'll be after us."

"Please, Raoul! That's all I ask of you, I promise never to ask of anything else." She said, hoping and praying that he'll agree and to her relief, he did.

"Fine! But, make it quick." He scolded. Christine quickly ran get her supplies at from a table and bolted to Erik and began to untie ropes that hung him against the wall. He was about to fall before Christine quickly caught him and set him on her lap. She opened his shirt and began to clean his cuts.

"Christine…" He tried to speak but, found too hard to. She shook her head.

"No, don't talk Erik. Save your strength, I want you to live." He slowly lifted his hand and placed it upon her cheek.

"Without you, what's there to live for?" Tears began to form in both of their eyes. She gave a soft little whimper. "Why Christine? Why? Why did you d-disobey me?"

She didn't respond, she just placed her forehead to his and they both cried in silent. She loved him and he loved her. Why can't they just be? She removed her forehead and began to once again clean the wounds. Erik seemed to wish she would have listened and be far from here. Before he even knew it she had finished. She helped him sit up, though it was hard considering the fact he has muscles.

"Christine… p-please don't l-leave me. P-please…" She felt tears in her eyes again, she crushed her lips with his, never wanting to leave. Her beautiful Angel. She felt her tears fall from her eyes down her face. She pulled away from the kiss and embraced him. She started pressing kisses to his deformed side of the face.

Once more she was yanked. Raoul's face red with fury. "**I told you to stay away from him! You belong to me now, Christine!**" Before she even knew it, Raoul backhanded her across the face. She gave a little cry of pain.

"CHRISTINE!" Raoul went to Erik and kicked him in the stomach.

"She mine _freak_!" He shouted before he kicked Erik in the face. "Stay away from her!" Erik looked up at his and spited blood to Raoul's face. Raoul once more kicked him in the face causing Christine to scream. Raoul turned and grabbed her by the shoulders and place a hard and abusive kiss on her lips until she tasted blood. Afterwards he slapped and backhanded her hard that she fell to the ground almost sobbing.

"Be prepared to leave my love, and don't even think about trying to escape." Without another word he left the room.

Christine crawled to Erik's side trying to see if he was still conscious. Luckily he was. She place body on her lap and began to sing.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name…_

She stopped when she heard him moan. She bent down and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. God, how she loved him. She loved him more than anything in the world.

"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." She said before she place one last goodbye kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a hard time writing this chapter. I dont like it when they are not together :( <strong>

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! You make me want to write chapters everyday! I've decided that I will post chapters every Monday and Friday instead of every week! Love you all!**

**xXx**

Christine's eyes began to water after she placed a kiss on Erik's lips. He began to groan once more, she leaned her forehead to his.

"I love you Erik." She whispered. He tried to open his eyes, but she didn't let him. "No my love, save your strength. God damn it, I wish we could be together. But, I just want you to be safe." Erik eyes opened and gave a small smile.

"Christine… I don't like your vocabulary…" She returned the smile but a tear ran down her cheek. "Christine, I love you. Don't be with him just because of me. I don't want to die knowing you're in the arms of someone you don't love…" She began to sob. Why is he talking like this?

"Don't talk like that Erik. You are not going to die, I won't let you. Please don't talk like that." Erik moved his hand up to her cheek slowly and began to caress it. She smiled again. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her lips, she began to kiss his fingers one by one. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Christine." And they stayed in silence holding each other for moments that they wished were forever…

* * *

><p>, Raoul came in and pushed Erik off Christine's lap and pulled Christine towards him.<p>

"Come my dear, I think it is best if we leave now." He placed a kiss on Christine's lips which made her pull away. "Now, now dear. You know you want this, you wouldn't want me to show you how much I want you in front of…_him_." Christine eyes widened and she gasped.

"You malicious son of bitch!" She spat pushing his body away from hers' with all her strength. Raoul was impressed with the strength she possessed he couldn't wait to see how vicious she was in bed. His thoughts made him hungry for her. He wanted her now! She moved away from him and sat beside Erik, and began caressing his hair. Raoul yanked her and pressed his lips forcefully to hers'. She tried to push him away but, he pulled her closer every time she did.

He pulled away from her lips and pushed her to the ground. He tried to rip her dress off. She tried to push him but he backhanded her across the face. She whimpered with pain. He pulled the top of her dress to her waist and viciously began to suck on her breast, biting hard on her nipples. She screamed in pain every time he bit harder than the last.

"Please, Raoul! Stop!" She pleaded but, he didn't. He kept suckling on her breast like a wild animal. Erik watched in horror as the woman she loved is practically getting raped right before his eyes. Anger began flowing through his veins. Nobody touched her! Nobody! He began to stand up and if he had no injuries at all. Yes, his body was stinging from all the pain but, he ignored it. His main concern was getting that son of a bitch off of Christine! He ran over to where Raoul was, and grabbed the back of his shirt and flung his across the room.

Christine gasped when she suddenly felt Raoul off of her. Erik got her to her feet and pulled the top of the dress back on her. He pushed Christine behind his protectively. Raoul stood up, his face red with anger. The back of his head was bleeding from the fall when Erik threw him but, he didn't care. He wanted this monster dead if it was the last thing he did! Once he was dead, Christine would be his. She will hate him at first but, she will _**learn to love again**__, _and he'll be just fine with that.

They both at the same time charged at each other but, Erik was stronger. He pushed Raoul to the ground, his fist connecting with Raoul's perfectly handsome face. He didn't stop. Erik kept punching him, letting all his rage out. Raoul connected his knee to Erik's groan which made Erik moan in pain.

Raoul got the opportunity to move away from his. He ran over to where Christine was and tried to take her away. He moved up the stairs, making her realize that they were in a basement, the servant's rooms. But where were the servants or Reuben? That didn't matter now. She kept fighting as Raoul dragged her away. He turned to slap her for fighting, but she was faster. Her fist connected with Raoul's nose hearing a crack. He cried in pain but, she felt no pity for him. She kicked him in the back of the leg making him fall to his knees. She lifted her foot and kicked the side of his head so hard, she swore that was going to leave scars.

"That's for Erik." She said before her fist connected with his eye. "And that's for Madame Giry and for Nadir." She turned on her heeling and ran up down the stairs trying to locate Erik.

* * *

><p>"Erik? ERIK!" She thought the basement was only one room but there were several. She began searching every room.<p>

Empty.

Empty.

Empty.

Empty.

Then before she opened the fifth door there was a noise. She opened the door and saw two people. A man and a woman.

"Lenore? Reuben?" She ran to them and took off the cloth that covered their mouths. And then she began to untie the ropes in their wrists and legs. "What happened? H-how did this happen to the both of you?"

Lenore began to rub her wrists and spoke. "A blonde man commanded some men to tie us up. Then he went for the master who I believe was unconscious. Then he told the other man to leave. He wanted to make the master suffer himself. He has a lot of malice." Christine only nodded her head in agreement at her last statement. Without another word she fled the room and began to once more look for Erik. Then seventh room was the one Erik was in but she gasped when she entered the room.

"Meg? Nadir?" She was confused. What were they doing here?

Nadir went up to her with a sad expression on his face. "Christine, Erik l-lost too much blood?"

"What? No, no I cleaned and stitched his wounds." She said hoping that this was all a mistake. Meg went up to her and embraced her… sadly.

"Christine, he wound opened again. I… W-we don't think h-he'll make it." Christine's eyes widened and began to water with tears. No! No, this couldn't be happening! Christine's eyes rolled back.

And everything went dark…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I had to do this chapter. Review? I'll upload the next one Monday! :)<strong>

**With lots of love,**

**Erik'sLittleLotte56**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update Monday! I was changing rooms with my parents, so now, I have the computer in my room! Yay! Please R&R!**

**Oh, and this chapter was especially made for **_**Phantom-Phan4ever**_**!**

* * *

><p>Christine's eyes fluttered open, she felt herself on something soft. Where was she?<p>

She was in a bed.

The ceiling was color gold.

She sat herself in a sitting position. Looking around she saw she was in her room. But, right now that didn't really matter to her, right now; all that clouded her head was thoughts of Erik. She brushed off the blankets that laid on top of her and jumped off the bed. Where could Erik be? She tried to open the door but couldn't. Locked? Why would the door be locked? She banged on the door and waited for someone to open.

"Meg! Nadir! Open the door!" she yelled angrily. But, no one answered. Angrier than before she yelled. "**Meg! Nadir! Open this door!**" Finally she heard a key being placed inside the door. The door opened and in came Nadir.

"Are you okay? I heard yelling, did anything happen to you?" Nadir asked concerned. She looked at him as if he was crazy. Of course she was fine, why wouldn't she be? But, she put that question behind and asked another one.

"Where's Erik?" she sounded very impatient.

"He's in a room with Mademoiselle Giry. We have been taking care of him for the last few hours. Mademoiselle Giry has been cleaning his wounds and stitched them once more. He lost a lot of blood, and he is paler than before. But, I have come to a conclusion… he will survive." Christine gave a cry of relief. She had to seen him now. God, he had to tell him how much she loved him, how much she cared for him, and that she will be willing to spend her life with him!

"Let me seen him!" She said happily. Nadir could not help but smile. He could very much see the love she has for Erik. He led her to Erik's room which was also locked. _Odd…_ she thought. When they entered, Christine rushed over to Erik's side. He looked very much like he was dead. His skin was pale white and was freezing. His body was so still, no movements at all. She placed her small delicate hands on his muscled chest. She felt his heartbeat. It was moving normally as if he was asleep. She turned and faced Nadir.

"May I stay with him? Alone… I mean." She asked with the voice of an innocent child. "You and Meg may go and rest…" Nadir shook his head.

"No, it is far too dangerous to stay alone with him." Christine's brows furrowed. Dangerous? How could anything be dangerous right now?

"What do mean Nadir? Is that why my door was locked?" Nadir nodded his head and sighed.

"When we placed you in your room and Erik In his, Mademoiselle Giry and I went to look for the Vicomte. We… w-we didn't find him. I think he might have escaped or is still here, hiding. That's why I locked your door, Christine. If he is still here, he can sneak in and take you."

"Then why not just lock the door like you did when I was sleeping?" She asked. She wants to be with Erik alone. Why must life be so complicated? Why can't she just live happily ever after with Erik?

"Erik's door was open and I was keeping watch. But, I cannot leave you alone, Christine. Do you think Erik would want you to be here, and risk getting caught by the Vicomte?"

"No…" She whispered. He was right. Erik would probably get very angry if he found out that she was alone when she shouldn't be. With a heavy sigh, she laid down on the bed and snuggled next to Erik. She could have sworn that she saw his lips give a tiny smile.

* * *

><p>From behind the shadows, Raoul stood there smiling at the sight of his beautiful Christine. Yes, she belonged to him. He will certainly get Christine, one way or another. He felt himself harden, picturing he and Christine <em>making love<em>. She was a beautiful sight, and her screams, he wanted her so bad. The demon was right, he could have any girl he wanted but, in this he was wrong. Christine did not love that demon, she felt pity and sorrow. But love? No…

"My sweet Christine, do not worry I will take you from this nightmare and truly make you mine."

With a finally sigh of happiness, he went back into the shadows, ready to start formulating his plan…

* * *

><p>Christine awoke when she felt Erik shifting. Her eyes were half open and well, she was half asleep.<p>

"C-C-Christine?" Her eyes shot open. She turned to face him and saw that he was awake. He tried to speak once more but Christine placed her lips on his. He was still weak but he couldn't help but use the strength he has to kiss her back. She began to moan and started to become breathless. But, Erik wouldn't let go of her lips, he thrusted his tongue in her mouth and tasted every bit of her mouth. God, he can't live without her kisses. She moaned even louder. She followed his steps and let their tongues dance together. She was in the need of air, but couldn't pull away, the kiss was so intoxicating.

After a few seconds, he pulled away. They were both gasping for air. Christine gave a little smile. She felt so happy to see him awake. As Erik tried to sit up he suddenly gave a cry of pain.

"Oh God, Erik! I completely forgot! Stay here I'll go get Nadir and Meg." She was about to climb off bed, when Erik grabbed her by the waist and moved her on top of him.

"No, you are not going anywhere my little angel. I do not want you to go get them just yet…" He said while a mischievous grin was spreading on his face.

"What do you mean by that…?" Erik's grin spread wider. He crushed his lips to hers. He was surprised when she was just as hungry as he was. He rolled over to place her on the bottom of him. God, she was so beautiful! He removed his lips from her mouth and began kissing her neck.

"Erik!" She felt a sensation in her thighs. Erik once more began to kiss her lips and his hands began roaming down her waist, feeling the curves of her body. Christine could feel him harden which made her blush. He removed his lips from her as he slowly began to pull down her dress to her waist. He smiled at her and whispered "beautiful" before he pressed his lips on hers once more.

This was a night they would never forget…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Next chapter will have some sexual parts, so yeah... Review?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Okay, some sexual material in this chapter… Just giving a heads up! R&R**

* * *

><p>The pain was stinging, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He was too happy to think about the pain! His tongue tasted every bit of her mouth, he removed his mouth from hers and began to remove her whole dress. She was a beautiful sight.<p>

Christine began to blush when she Erik started removing her pantalets. When he completely removed it, he began to kiss her legs, moving his lips upward after every kiss until once more he caught her lips. He pulled her up into a sitting position, but his lips never let go of hers. She began to caress his marred side, and smile in between the kiss when he groaned.

Erik slid his hands to her back and began to unlace her corset, and Christine's hands moved down and began to unbuckle his belt. Erik finally finished the laces and ripped the corset from Christine's body and pushed her back to the bed, and began ravishing her lips.

Christine's little moans encourage his hunger. She began to push Erik's trousers down with her legs since her hands were gripping Erik's hair. Erik felt what she was doing and help her, by shaking them off. She didn't expect what he did next. "Erik! Oh, God!" she moaned when he began grinding himself on her wetness. It felt so good! She wanted him so much! "Erik! Please!" Erik smiled at her, he wanted to torture her a bit. He moved his head down and suckled her nipples.

Christine bit back the scream by biting her lip. Her hands began gripping the sheets of the bed. Erik moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention. He has never tasted anything so good! She was so pure and beautiful and God, he loved her so much. He head began to go lower, and began spreading her slender legs. Her eyes widened at what he was thinking about doing but, before she could say anything. Erik plunged his tongue into her wetness.

Christine scream was just what Erik needed before he sucked on her clit. She began to moan. Is this what making love is? It's something she wanted to do but only with her precious angel. She loved him so much. "Christine, I love you. I love you so much." He whispered.

She felt joy in her heart. She saw Erik take off his drawers, and give a smirk at her. She felt her cheeks redden. She lifted herself and caught Erik's lips in a brief kiss. It was time for her own torture. She gave Erik a mischievous smile and went on her knees. Before he cool even ask, she began teasing his cock with the tip of her tongue.

"Christine!" he groaned. She smiled up at him, without a second thought, she took him all in her mouth. "You have bewitched me, Christine Daae." She lifted herself up and began to kiss him hungrily. He didn't hesitate, he pushed her back to the bed. He felt so… there wasn't even word to describe what he was feeling.

He once more began to spread her legs and began teasing her wetness with the tip of his cock. "Erik!" she cried. He loved how eager her responses were. "Yes, Erik! Please!" He couldn't deny her no longer. He slowly began to insert himself.

Christine's eyes widened. It hurt, she felt like she was stretching. She gave a little whimper of pain, and Erik noticed it quickly. "Am I hurting you angel?" She wanted to say yes, but he would stop and the moment would be ruined.

"No, my love. Please, Erik. I want you." He didn't feel convinced but, moved into her slower, and slowly began to thrust. But, the pain stopped, she began to feel pleasure. Moans escaped from her lips, which only encouraged Erik more. He started to quicken his pace, moving deeper and harder into her. "Erik, more!" she screamed. She didn't know where it came from, and didn't care. He smiled and moved his lips to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to make him go deeper.

As he felt the climax was almost near, he removed himself from her. He laid on the bed and positioned her on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest when he started thrusting into her. He put his hands on her waist as she began to move with his rhythm. She threw her head back and screamed with pleasure, as soon as they reached their climax. She removed herself from being on top of him and snuggled to him. He placed blankets on both of them and wrapped his arms around her.

For some reason, Erik felt no pain. But, he was going to be sore in the morning. "I love you, Erik." Christine whispered. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, my angel."

* * *

><p>Raoul heard screams coming from Christine. Was that monster hurting her? He moved through his hideout and peeked through the door where he could see that demon thrusting inside of Christine!<p>

No! He must save her! He claims to love her and then rape her? But, then he heard that the screams from Christine were more from pleasure than pain. "Erik, more!" he heard her scream. God, did she actually want that monster inside her? No! He must have threatened her. He was her lover not that masked freak! No, she couldn't.

No matter. One way or another, they will both pay. His plan is ready and will be set for war.

* * *

><p>Erik's eyes opened when he felt kisses on his unmarred cheek. He smiled when he saw Christine placing one last kiss on his cheek and just lay her head on his chest. "Good Morning." She said. And just, as he thought, he was sore. His body began to ache. Christine's smile faded and got off the bed. "I'll go get Nadir." She placed a robe on and ran out of the room.<p>

"Well, I surprised she gave herself to you, demon." Erik turned his head and saw Raoul closing the door and locking it. "I don't want anything to disturb us." He said and pulled out his sword and threw it on the ground. "I want us to fight, like real men. No weapons…" Erik quickly pulled on his drawers and trousers. Showing his bare and muscular chest. His fist clenched.

"You just seem to understand, de Changy. Christine does not want you anymore." Raoul gave a smirk and swung his fists to Erik's jaw, but Erik was faster and ducked just in time.

"And who does she want you? A demon that is a disgrace to God?" Erik took Raoul by the neck and hung him up in the air.

"Apparently de Changy, I could care less what I am to another people now, I am in this world to love and protect Christine from fops like you!" he roared and slammed Raoul to the ground, letting his fist connect to Raoul's jaw. "And lesson number one about fighting, _keep your hands at the level of your eyes!" _He said before preparing to attack Raoul once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying isnt it? Raoul just won't stop... :) Please Review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: In the last chapter, someone said that the "**_**keep your hand at the level of your eyes**_**" saying is referred to Erik's Punjab lasso. Yes, I know that, but I thought it would fit the moment of fighting don't you think? Anyway, back to the story…**

* * *

><p>Raoul quickly recovered and stood up, ignoring the pain in his back. Both these men were fighting for someone they both want, Christine. Only difference is, Erik loves her and she loves Erik. "You just don't get it, do you?" Erik said lifting his leg and kicking him on the stomach. Now, Erik's injuries had begun to hurt once more. Raoul seemed to notice and threw his fist to Erik's ribs.<p>

Erik screamed in the shot of pain that just went through him. Raoul gave a grin of satisfaction. Only then did they hear a knock on the door. "Erik? Are you alright?" Nadir. But, both Meg and Christine's voices can be heard. Then, the door opened for that fact that, well, Nadir had a key.

"Raoul!" Christine yelled. Nadir quickly went to Erik's side to hold him up. But, Raoul saw the perfect chance to grab Christine but, Meg took Christine's arm and pushed her away. Raoul grew angry. He pushed Meg to the ground and took Christine's arm. "Raoul! Let go of me!" He didn't care to listen nor respond. He kept pulling her down the stairs. He would belong to her and no one else. She loved him! HIM! "Let go of me! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed digging her nails of his hand to make him let go. He stopped. Had he heard her correctly? She hates him? Hates?

He turned around and made his fist connect with her jaw. Her body went unconscious and he threw her over his shoulder like nothing had happened. He quickly ran towards the door and went to the carriage that he had left there and pushed her inside, and rode off.

* * *

><p>Erik got up not caring about his pain anymore. Raoul has taken Christine. "Erik, stop. You are not well! You must recover!" Nadir said. Erik was frustrated. Erik grabbed Nadir and pinned him against the wall, forcing Nadir to look at him.<p>

"**What the hell makes you think I want to rest and recover,**_** now**_**? That son of a bitch took my angel! If I go to her later, it may be too late!**" He growled. Erik was angry but, tears were running down his cheeks. He slowly let go of Nadir and looked down at the ground. "Don't you understand Daroga? I love her… She the reason, I live for. I will not recover nor rest until I see her safe in my arms." He said in a low and sad tone but, there was something that Nadir also heard in his voice.

Determination.

Nadir sighed in defeat. He knew that Erik would do anything for Christine, and he would do anything to get her back. "Okay, Erik. Okay. We'll get her back." Erik didn't wait. He quickly put on a shirt and ran out the bedroom with Nadir and Meg at his heels.

Once they were outside something occurred to Nadir. "Erik, how do we know where they are?" Erik smiled as he saw that the carriage left tracks on the road. But, they would certainly come to an end. Even Nadir, knew that Erik was smart enough to figure out where Raoul and Christine are.

"Simple my friend. We follow the tracks that will most likely lead to the city. This makes me happy to know that the fop has taken Christine to his mansion. Predictable, isn't it?" Erik smirked and got on Cesar, his horse. "I want you to look for Madame Giry. Take them Nadir and bring them back here. I do not want the closest thing to my family, to be in danger. If he wants revenge, I'm afraid that boy will most likely prey on one of you."

Nadir's brows furrowed. "I am not coming with you?"

"No, my friend. This battle I need to face alone." With that Erik rode off to where ever the tracks were leading him.

* * *

><p>Christine's eyes were slowly opening. The side of her face hurt, she felt like it might have been bruised. She was in a bed, she felt the soft fabric of the sheets. She lifted herself up and felt two arms hug her. She smiled and hugged the person back. "Erik…" she whispered. Suddenly the arms pushed her down to the bed, roughly.<p>

"Sorry to disappoint you, my dear. It is not your precious _Erik_." Raoul growled. He went on top of Christine and pinned her down, so she may not move. "I believe your demon will not find us."

"Don't call him that! You are the demon, not him!" She said struggling to move under him.

"You remember what I whispered to you my dear? The day in that demon's lair? No? Well let me refresh your memory…"

* * *

><p><em>"Christine, how could you possibly want to stay with this man? Christine, you said yourself that if he took you, you and I will be parted forever. He probably threatened you in order to kiss him!" Raoul stared deeply in her eyes. "Raoul please, go. I love you but for your sake I have to stay with him." Erik had still not moved his thoughts in his mind. Raoul leaned forward and began to whisper something in Christine's ear.<em>

"_Remember Christine, I will always find you. No matter where you go, I will find you. Whether you love me or not, __**you are MINE!**__"_

* * *

><p>"Yes, you remember. Like I said before you are mine!" He crushed his lips to hers and began pulling down her dress. Christine pushed him off and slapped him, and began pulling up her dress. Raoul held the cheek that was stinging and growled. He grabbed Christine by the wrist and began twisting her skin.<p>

"Stop it, Raoul! You're hurting me!" she cried. With her free hand she punched his groan and ran out the room. The only thing was she found guards at every corner of the hallway. Raoul yanked her back into the room and threw her to the ground, kicking her in the stomach.

"You are such a naughty girl, Christine Daae. I will come to _punish_ you later. For now…" He went out and locked the door behind him. Leaving Christine to cry in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Please Review! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Erik chest hurt, something happened to Christine. He felt it. While Cesar kept running, Erik took a bag that was attached to the saddle and opened it. Inside there was a Punjab lasso. He grabbed it and wrapped it around his belt. Inside the bag there was also another thing he left for emergencies.

A full-face black mask.

He quickly put it on knowing he would frighten people when he got to town. He needed to know how to get to the de Changy mansion. Once Cesar arrived to town, he hopped off the horse and ran up to people.

"Do you know where the de Changy mansion is?" He asked the same question to men and women and all of them walked away. Erik was not about to give up. No, that would be the last thing he did.

"Excuse me, monsieur?" Erik turned around and saw a little girl dressed in rags look up at him. "The de Changy's aren't here, they went to England but, I believe one of their sons is here." She said.

"Where is the mansion?" Erik asked impatiently. The girl smiled and pointed to a hill.

"Over that hill, I've seen him, he had a beautiful fiancée." Erik's hands clenched, but smiled and gently pulled the girl over to Cesar. He grabbed a bag that contained 300 franks. He placed it in the little girl's arms.

"Here, thank you mademoiselle." The little girl opened the bag and gasped. She looked up at his a place a kiss on his cheek. Then gave him a little smile.

"Bless you monsieur!" She said then scurried away. He wasted no time, he hopped back on Cesar and rode off to the hill.

* * *

><p>Christine fell asleep after crying when Raoul kicked her in the stomach. Her eyes started to open but, it was weird she felt, tied up? Her suddenly shot open and saw her arms and legs tied against the bed and a cloth was covering her mouth.<p>

She saw Raoul in the corner of the room sitting on a chair. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, my little sleeping beauty is awake." He said rising from the chair and walking over to her. Christine began to struggle and trying to break free from the ropes. "Now, now Little Lotte. Cooperate and we won't have any problems." Silent tears began to fall from Christine's eyes. He began to undress himself and once he was finished he lifted her dress to her waist and ripped off her pantalets. He grabbed a knife and cut off her dress until the only thing left was her corset. He placed his hands to her unlace her corset.

When only the last lace was still tied he ripped it off and she whimpered when the laces burned her skin from how fast they scratched. He started to lick her nipples slowly and gently. But, Christine was not getting seduced. He placed his cock to the tip of her entrance. Christine's eyes widened and began shaking her head.

_God, no please! Why must it be this way?_

Raoul smiled and pushed himself inside of her. He began thrusting himself, but he felt no wetness. Christine began crying out and whimpering. It felt rough and it hurt. He gave her a large grin before pumping inside her again. She began to feel tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls. It hurt, the pain didn't stop but, he kept on going.

Just when she thought it would never end, Raoul slid out of her and whispered in her ear. "Think of it as a punishment for everything you done to me." He hit her in the jaw to make her unconscious. With that he put on his clothes. He placed a blanket on top of her and left the room.

* * *

><p>Erik stopped Cesar when he saw that there was a mansion. He looked through one of the saddle bags and found a black cape. He placed it on and walked towards the mansion. The sun was going down and Erik blended with the dark.<p>

He began to climb the mansion until he got to the second floor. He walked on the ledges carefully peeking at every window for Christine.

No.

No.

No.

Yes. She was lying in bed with a blanket over her. And there was a cloth over her mouth? He opened the window and stood over the bed looking at her. He removed the blanket and suddenly his blood began to boil. She was naked, but that's not all. She was tied to the bed. That bastard raped her! He untied her arms and legs and looked at her entrance, it was puffy and red. His eyes closed in anger and pure hatred. If only he had gotten there sooner! He would have stopped Raoul from raping her. He remove the cloth from her mouth and wrapped her in the blanket and then with his cape. He carried her to the edge of the ledge. He put his Punjab lasso and tied around a pole and placed her over his shoulder. He slid down to the ground and found Cesar lying down.

He placed her next to Cesar. "Watch over her Cesar. I still have to cut a pig's head." He walked over to the rope and climbed it and untied it, knowing he was going to use it. He ran on the ledge in anger and found the Vicomte's room. He broke the window with his gloved hand and barged in. Raoul looked shocked and Erik smiled. "I can smell your fear de Changy." He walked towards him and quickly wrapped his lasso around Raoul's neck. "Do. Not. Scream." He commanded. He dragged Raoul to the corner of the ledge and took off his lasso and replaced it with his hands. Raoul was gasping.

"D-do you t-t-think your g-going t-to get away w-with t-t-this?" He said gasping in every word he spoke. Erik smiled and responded.

"I'm counting on it." He said before he threw Raoul over the ledge to the ground. Raoul landed on his legs and heard a loud crack from both of them before crying out in pain. Erik hung himself over the edge before jumping down without anything wrong. "It's going to be a long night for you Vicomte. You shouldn't have laid a hand on Christine, but you did. Now you are going to truthfully regret it."

"What are you going to do?" He asked in fear.

"The question is: What am _not_ going to do?" Erik grabbed a log from fire wood that was nearby and hit Raoul in the face to make him unconscious. He wrapped one side of the lasso around Raoul's leg and the other side of the lasso on the saddle.

"Come on, Cesar. Get up." On command Cesar got up and Erik placed Christine on Cesar before he hopped on Cesar as well. He laid Christine against his chest. "YAW!" He yelled and Cesar began running back. Erik began to grin, torturous things he could do to Raoul clouded his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa… So what do you think? Isn't Raoul a bastard? Sorry for the language, I just had to say that. :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: **

**Anonymous reviewer **_**Jeanne**_**: Actually, I have read the book **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_** by Gaston Leroux, in English and French so, I know the point of the story. But, this story is a sequel to the 2004 movie if you haven't noticed. Do not tell me I don't know the point when I like many other people in fanfiction write from our imagination. And, I never said this was the only time Raoul bashing has happened. Not trying to be mean but, please use common sense.**

* * *

><p>Erik started riding home in the darkness of the night. Just how he liked it. When Cesar was in the town, the streets were empty. But, Erik didn't mind all he was focused on was getting Christine home and taking revenge on Raoul.<p>

As he began to see his home he made Cesar ride faster. When they finally got to Erik's home he quickly ran towards the door and Meg opened it. Erik went past her and then said quickly. "The Vicomte is tied to the saddle, bring in here with the rope." With that he went upstairs to put Christine in her room. Meg darted outside and undid the rope from the saddle and began to drag Raoul inside from the end of the rope. When she got Raoul inside Erik was barely coming back from upstairs. "You may stay with Christine; I will take care of the Vicomte." He said before moving towards Raoul but, Meg caught his shoulder.

"What happened to Christine?" Erik's hands clenched not really wishing to answer her but, for some reason, he knew she must know.

"The Vicomte… raped her." His voice was barely a whisper but, Meg heard it. She covered her mouth in shock and ran up to Christine's room.

Erik watched her leave before beginning to drag Raoul's body to the basement where there was a room far too deep underground where no one could hear screams. He placed him in a dungeon and chained him against the wall. He lit a candle and looked at Raoul. "Just you wait 'till you wake up, then the suffering will begin." He said before locking the stone door behind him.

* * *

><p>Christine's eyes fluttered open and she felt sore. She looked up and saw Meg standing bedside the bed. "Meg? W-what happened?" Meg felt horrible what her best friend had to go though.<p>

Christine realized that Meg didn't want to speak but, then images of what happened came to her and she began sobbing. Had Raoul, the man who played and saved her scarf from the sea rape her? God, why did this have to happen? "Why did he do it, Meg? Why did he rape me?" she began sobbing again and Meg put embraced her, not know what to say.

_I wish I was older. I'm afraid I'll say something stupid and make everything worse._ Meg thought. She really did not know what to say. She had no advice to give her. "Shh..." A word finally came out of her mouth, followed by more. "It's okay, Christine. It's okay, you're safe now." She remembered Erik asking her to bring Raoul in and she saw that blood was covering his face. Meg knew that Erik would want revenge on Raoul for hurting Christine.

She just didn't know how.

But, it was going to be violent. She gave Christine a smile and pulled away. "Try to get some rest Christine." She said before she closed the door and left the room.

Get rest? Impossible. She realized that she was still naked. She stood up and went to her wardrobe and got a simple white dress. She went to her mirror and began combing her hair, trying to get her mind off things. But, it didn't really work. With a heavy sigh, she just plucked a rose in her hair and got out of her room.

She began to wonder and found a beautiful hall that overlooked the sea. She stood there staring at the beautiful and calm water. She loved the sound of the water splashing against the land. It made her remember her childhood and father. She felt a little calmer than she did before.

She didn't know how long she was standing there because she looked at the sky and the sun was beginning to rise. She sighed and began to move away but, her eyes never leaving the view.

She felt two strong arms embrace her from behind and she felt protected. Erik moved his head to her ear and began to whisper.

"I won't let anything harm you." She felt a great feeling but, she didn't know why. "Nothing going to harm you, Christine. He may have done it once but, he will pay." She didn't care about Raoul in the moment, she had her guardian angel with her, and she felt that she can face the world.

She turned herself around and buried her head in his chest. She couldn't hold her tears. She needed him as much as he needed her. He put his arms around her and began caressing her hair. "Oh Christine. How it hurts me to see you like this. I should have been there sooner and would have stopped him!" Erik growled. She lifted her head and shook it.

"No, Erik. You saved me from what could have happened, and that's all that matters. The past cannot hurt us, not unless we let it." Erik smiled at his angel. She was so clever and wise. She knew that she must put it behind her and move on. She smiled at him and lifted her lips to his.

She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back without a hesitation. Their tongues began to taste each others' and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips never left hers and ravished them.

He led her to his bedroom and dropped her in the bed and began to lick her throat. Christine lifted his face and took off his mask and smiled. "Much better." He grinned and began to ravish her lips once more and they both began to make love once more ignoring everything that happened and letting their love show.

* * *

><p>Raoul's eyes opened. His face was hurting very much. What the hell happened? He tried to move his arms but, he was chained against the wall in a dungeon. He looked up and saw the door to the room creaking open.<p>

"Hello, de Changy." Erik said with a grin. He had a large bag in his arm and let it drop to the floor. Raoul seemed kind of undeniably afraid.

"Where am I?" He asked and Erik kept that grin in his face and responded to Raoul.

"You are in my dungeon, and you are here because you hurt Christine's innocence. And you will pay slowly and painfully." His grin began to grow wider to the point it made Raoul want to close his eyes.

"You're evil!" He spat. Erik's grin turned into a smirk. Apparently he was fairly amused by the Vicomte.

"I would advise you, to call no man _evil_ who can still love. I love Christine. I do not have malice dear Vicomte. Only anger and reprisal for you." Erik said and then took out a blade from his bag. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, more of a dark Erik coming this way. :) Review? Please?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen 

Christine woke up alone in bed. Erik's clothes have been picked up from the floor. She quickly wrapped a blanket around her and went to her room. She went to her dresser and grabbed her brush to untangle her brown curls and began to pinch her cheeks to give them some color. She blanket on her lap while she was sitting down on her chair and trying to make her hair into a bun.

Erik entered her bedroom and smiled. He walked towards her and gently grabbed her wrists, stopping her from putting her hair up. "Don't," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver with desire. "I like it better down." She smiled and he moved his hands down to caress her breast while his mouth began kissing her neck. Christine moved her head to the side making it easier for Erik to kiss her neck.

She closed her eyes and gave a low moan when he began to stroke her nipples. He grabbed her waist and turned her to face him and crushed his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth and her hands tangled to his hair. She removed her lips from his and began to unbutton his shirt. Erik didn't wait anymore, he pulled off his shirt and Christine decided to unbuckle his belt.

She finally got it loose and pulled both his trousers and drawers down. She went for the mask but, Erik shook his head and she left it. Erik grabbed her and carried her to the bed but, he was already pumping inside of her. Christine felt the soft covers touch her back; she quickly went on her knees and began to kiss Erik once again.

Erik gently pushed her back to the bed again and guided his cock to her entrance, while he was still kissing her. Christine blushed when the tip of his cock teased her wetness before he finally was thrusting in her. Erik's thumb rubbed her clit and Christine screamed in pleasure. "ERIK!"

"_Mon Dieu_, Christine. You feel so good!"Christine's nails clawed his shoulder. He felt that she was close to her climax. He slipped out of her. "Get on your hands and knees, Christine." He demanded. She did as she was told and Erik inserted his fingers in her. Christine gave a whimper of desire and Erik smiled.

"You like that?" He slipped his fingers out and began to rub his cock on her wetness. Christine needed him.

"Yes, please Erik. Please." He could not deny her anything. He pushed his cock into her and began thrusting. He pumped inside her and gave a loud groan when he felt _his_ climax was near. Christine began moaning when he began placing tiny kisses on her back.

They both gave one final shout when they reached their climax and Erik spilled his seed in her. They fell back on the bed gasping and panting.

Erik put his arms around her and whispered, "Christine, I love you." She felt a tear run down her cheek. Oh God, she loved him as well. She placed a peck on his lips.

"I love you too, Erik." She cuddled into his arms and Erik placed the blankets on top of them before they fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>4 weeks later...<em>

Nadir was in the carriage with Madame Giry next to him riding back to Erik's home. "Are you sure that Erik wants me to stay with him?" Nadir smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yes, Madame. He wants the closest thing that he has to a family with him." Madame Giry smiled.

"And how is it you came to know Erik, monsieur?" She asked. Nadir stayed silent. He knew that the story of Nadir and Erik in Persia was something that Erik would never want to mention again.

"I think Madame, some things are better left… unsaid." He whispered. She was curious of what he meant but, didn't press on. They rode in silence for minutes until; Madame Giry saw a beautiful home or "castle." She looked very well, impressed.

Nadir helped Madame Giry out when they reached Erik's home. "Come I'm sure there's a little blonde girl with big brown eyes, who is going to be happy to see you." Nadir said with a smile. Madame Giry returned the smile.

Meg was looking through the window and gave a happy cry and ran to the door. "Maman! Maman!" Madame Giry ran inside and embraced her daughter.

"Oh, my child! I am so happy to see you again!" She pulled away from Meg and asked, "Where's Erik? I owe him a 'thank you'." Meg gave another little smile.

"He went down to his basement but, hasn't come-" All other words were interrupted when Erik came through the door that led to the basement.

"I am here, Madame. And I don't want your 'thanks', I am just happy you are safe." Madame Giry's smile faded when she looked at Erik's shirt.

"Erik, why is there blood on your shirt?" Erik looked down and saw that there were a few stains of blood on his shirt. Meg's face paled, she knew what he had done or was doing. Nadir also found this unusual. Erik's silence was enough for Nadir to figure it out.

"Erik, where is the Vicomte?" Erik looked up at him and knew he couldn't hide the truth. He pointed to the door that he came from. Madame Giry gave a loud gasp and put her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"Erik you didn't-"

"Oh, but I did Madame. And that bastard very much deserves it." Erik said with a smirk. Nadir's eyes widened.

"He is still alive?" Erik smirk turned into a smile.

"Very much so. I find it unbelievable but, yes he is alive. The only reason I am doing this is because of Christine. The Vicomte raped her." Erik's fist clenched as he remembered how she was when he found her. "He is getting everything he deserves."

"Does Christine know?" Madame Giry asked. The question caught Erik by surprise.

"No."

"She needs to know, Erik." Nadir declared. But, Erik only snorted.

"And what am I suppose to tell her, Daroga? 'Oh, my dear Christine. I am keeping your precious childhood friend in my dungeon and I am torturing him in many different ways!'"

"WHAT?" Everyone turned they're head to the stairs in which Christine was standing. Erik couldn't help but, just stare at her, with no explanation to say. She didn't need one, she ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes. Erik was going to rush after her but, Meg caught his arm.

"No, monsieur. Let me go talk to her." Erik hesitated but, then nodded. Meg ran up after Christine.

* * *

><p>Christine was sitting in her bed, her face in her hands. Sobbing. She looked up when a knock came from the door. "G-go away Erik!" she gasped with tears following.<p>

"No, Christine. It's Meg. Please open up." Christine went to her door and opened it. Meg walked in and closed the door behind her. "Christine, I know what he is doing is wrong but, can't you see? He was doing it for you."

"He doesn't need to torture. Violence is not the answer, Meg." She sobbed and Meg caught her in an embrace. She began caressing Christine's curls.

"I know, I know but, give him another chance. He loves you Christine." Christine shook her head.

"I am going to but, that's not the reason why it upsets me that he is still using violence, Meg." She said wiping her tears.

"Then what is the matter?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, bet you didn't see that coming! Review? :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, first off, I want to apologize but, fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this chapter for the longest. But, my sister did something to my laptop that now it works again! Yay! So here's chapter eighteen! Please R&R!**

Chapter Eighteen

"What? Is Raoul the f-father?" Meg couldn't believe it! Christine is pregnant!

"No. It's Erik but, that's not the problem. I don't want to bring a baby in this world knowing that their father is still the same man that I was afraid of before! I want him to be the Erik that was with me this whole time. I'm scared Meg."

"Don't be Christine. It's going to be okay. I'm going to bring Erik here and I want you to talk to him. Understand?" Christine nodded her head and Meg smiled. Tears began to run down Christine's cheeks. Meg brushed them away with her thumbs. "No more tears, Christine. This is wonderful news. Just talk to Erik. He'll understand."

Christine nodded her head and Meg left the room. "I'll go get him, alright?" she said before leaving the room.

After a few moments, Erik ran in the room and pulled her against him. She felt his tears in her hair. "Oh, Christine! My Christine, i didn't want you to know but, I don't- can't regret what I did. He hurt you after I promised no one would."

Christine sighed. "That is not what I am angry about Erik, it's just that you seem so malicious

and I-" she hesitated. Erik looked at her with a confused face.

"What is it, Christine?" She looked at him and let out a deep breath.

"Okay, Erik I- um... I'm p-pregnant."

The room went silent for the longest moments.

"Is it mine or his?" He growled breaking the silence. She squeezed him tighter.

"It's yours, my angel. Raoul has always been infertile." Erik buried his face in her hair. She felt him sob and she moved her head to capture his lips in a brief kiss.

"W-what if the b-baby turns out like m-me?" Christine quickly pulled away and looked at him.

"Listen, Erik. No matter how our baby turns out, I will love it. It doesn't matter what the baby will look like."

Erik sighed and smiled. He placed a hand on her stomach. He couldn't believe that there was a human being formed because of their love.

"I can't believe it." He said. Christine smiled and then it quickly went away.

"Erik, where did- do you have Raoul?" Erik's smiled was slapped off his face. Why does she care?

Of course. He should have known that she would want to be with that fop.

Christine looked at him and saw his doubts. "I don't care about him if that's what you're worrying about."

"Then why ask?

"I'm just wondering. Erik, I am not going to beytray you okay? I love you and nothings going to change that." Christine placed a kiss on his lips and sighed. Erik picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Rest you been through enough today." Erik said. Christine closed her eyes and went to sleep in a matter of seconds. Erik placed a blanket on her and left to go downstairs and deal with the others.

* * *

><p>Erik went down the stairs where Madame Giry, Nadir, and Meg were waiting. As soon as he walked in they all stood up from their chairs.<p>

"So, did you work things out with Christine?" Meg asked. Erik merely nodded and whispered.

"I am going to be a father..." Madame Giry gave a gasp and Erik looked at Nadir. "Come, my friend. I need your help with something." He motioned Nadir to go to the basement where he had Raoul. Nadir nodded his head and followed.

The way down seemed forever but, it was dark despite the few torches with fire. Nadir found himself frighten.

Erik fianlly reached the door that always seemed to creak. When they were inside Nadir gave a loud horrifying gasp.

Raoul was chained up against the wall. Blood was oozing out of his mouth and other wounds. His hair seemed red with blood, his eyes seemed black and demonish. His chest was so open that his muscles were visable. Both his hands had holes in the palm. But, what he found most terrifying is that his face was filled with cuts, scars, brusies and part of his cheekbone was visable. What had Erik done to him?

"Help me, take him down and take him to the "De Changy" masion." Erik said. How could he not be horrified with all this?

_Of course. He's seen death all his life. Nothing frightens this man, not even the devil himself._ Nadir thought.

They both relased Raoul from the chains and Erik grabbed him before he fell to the ground. Raoul seemed like a ragdoll, he was so weak and bloody. Erik simply grabbed both his shoulders and Nadir grabbed his ankles. They both got him through a secret entrance that went outside. They placed him in the carriage that Nadir and Madame Giry came in and they rode off.

Erik had said nothing the whole ride to the mansion. When carriage stopped, Erik climbed out and grabbed Raoul like he was nothing but a ragdoll. "Stay here." he growled to Nadir. Nadir sighed and nodded his head. Erik took him to the back of the mansion.

Erik threw Raoul to the ground and heard a groan. Erik placed his hands around Raoul's neck. "If you ever go touch or even go near Christine, I will personally skin you and rip your eyeballs out! Don't go near her nor my child!" Erik threaten before he left him there to rot.

* * *

><p>Christine awoke in bed and felt some sickness. She ran to the bathroom as quick as lightening.<p>

Erik was heading to Christine's room when he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. Christine then headed to the sink and washed her mouth. Erik couldn't help but, chuckle and went into the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Christine?" She nodded her head in response. Erik placed a kiss on her forehead and grabbed her arm. "Come on." He took her to his bedroom and he sat on the bed with her in between his legs.

"What do want to name our girl?" Christine asked. Erik cocked his brow.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" He asked as he played with her earlobe. Christine giggled and sighed.

"Just a feeling."

_An hour later..._

"Elizabeth?"

"No."

"Rose?"

"No."

"Mary?"

"No."

"Rose-Mary?"

"Absolutely not!"

Erik sighed. He got tired of saying names. Christine was also tired of denying them. Erik crossed out the names they had on a piece of paper. "Okay, the last one is... Mercedes."

"Hm, Mercedes. I like that name!" she said, happily. Erik let out a breath of relief. _Finally!_ he thought.

"Alright, now let's go over boy names!" Christine cried, eagerly. Erik groaned. _Great, this ought to be fun..._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story. I was just trying to make Always and Forever catch up! But, this story has come to an end... :'( Anyway, enjoy chapter 19! This chapter will be the **Epilogue.****

**Chapter Nineteen**

_M__onths later... Okay, 9 months later..._

Christine was sleeping face up with Erik at her side. She was snuggled up against him, and Erik smiled. He was rubbing her huge stomach and he placed a kiss on it. Christine was smiling and then she softly giggled.

"That tickles, Erik..." she said.

"I thought you were sleeping, angel." he said placing a kiss on her lips. Christine sighed.

"I'm nervous... it's already the ninth month, the baby will come anytime soon..." Christine looked down at her stomach. "My stomach is too big, I could hardly see my feet." She smiled. "My little Gustave or Mercedes. I can't wait to see you. But, please make it easy for maman, okay?" Christine smile widened when she felt a little kick.

"Wait, Gustave? I thought we agreed on Aramis." He said and crossed his arms over his shoulder. Christine giggled.

"I like Gustave better. Or maybe Raoul..." She said looking up at Erik. He gave her the most deadliest glare she has ever seen, that made Christine shrink in fear, but she gave a small chuckle. "Okay, I'll be quiet. I was just teasing you."

"I know that, _Madame_. Thank you." Christine gave a big smile. She remember that months ago they were married. It was done secretly, for Erik was still wanted. Christine loved it, Erik became her husband. Making her name, Christine Desslar. "I want the boy to be named Aramis."

"Fine, you win! We'll name the baby Gustave!" She groaned. Trying to trick him, but Erik was too smart.

"Witty hmm? Nice try Christine, but we're naming the baby Aramis. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Fine. _Although_, I think that-" Before she could finish, Erik placed his hand over her mouth and smirked.

"End of discussion, Christine." He said smiling, got off the bed and went to get dressed. Christine glared at him and stood up from the bed as well.

"Oh no, you don't! If you think that you-" Christine stopped when she felt that water was dripping from her legs. She grabbed the edge of the bed. "Erik..." Erik turned to look at her and he quickly went to her side. "M-m-my water b-broke..." she said nervously. Erik scooped her up and placed her on the bed.

"I'll go get, Madame Giry. Stay calm, my love." Christine began taking deep breaths to calm herself. She placed her hand on her stomach and began to rub it.

"Okay, baby. Remember make it easy for Maman. Please..." Christine whispered. Erik came back in with Madame Giry, Meg, and Nadir. "I thought you said you w-were getting Madame Giry..." Christine said.

"He did, but he was panicked and we were all in the same room. We all decided to come." Nadir said with a smile. Madame Giry was on Christine's side.

"Alright, my child. This is going to take a while and contractions are going to kick in." Christine nodded, understanding. "And the baby won't come for hours. So, you must try to relax."

Erik went to Christine's side and caressed her hair. She smiled and rubbed her belly. _Oh God, I hope it isn't very painful... _

* * *

><p>After about hours, around thirteen Erik had thought he counted, Christine had experienced the contractions. He was next to her, his hand in a fist, and Christine's hand was on top of it, squeezing it.<p>

"Erik, please it's hurts!" Erik kissed her forehead. Christine gave a loud scream and gave a hard squeeze on his hand, causing him to wince in pain.

"I never thought my little angel had the grip of steel..." He whispered in her ear making her smile. Madame Giry came in with everyone and they were carrying towels, a knife, and other things they would need. Christine was holding tight to Erik's hand, when Madame Giry began to position herself in front of Christine's legs.

"Alright, my dear. You're body is ready to give birth, it's ready to start pushing." Christine nodded her head. "Push!" Christine pushed, and gave a scream. "Push, Christine!"

Christine pushed once more and the sound of a little cry filled the chamber. Madame Giry wrapped a blanket around the baby. "It's a boy." She handed the baby over to Meg. "But, it seems we are not through yet."

Christine's eyes widened. "W-w-what?" Madame Giry nodded. She told Christine to push and she did with all her might.

"Again, Christine."

"I-I can't." She looked over to Erik. "I-I can't, E-Erik!" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Do it, Christine. Imagine our children, running, playing, laughing." Christine nodded. With all the strength she had she pushed once more. Christine threw her head back in exasperation.

"Congratulations, Erik, Christine. You have a baby boy and girl." Meg handed the first baby to Christine and Madame Giry handed the second baby to Erik. Erik looked down at the baby he held in his arms. His baby girl. "Mercedes..." He looked and the baby had brown hair. She looked so small and fragile. Her eyes began move and then they flutter opened. She had his green little eyes. He smiled and caressed her little chocolate curls. She was so beautiful.

Christine was smiling at him and looked down at her baby boy. He had blond hair with brown eyes. "Aramis. My sweet little Aramis." She placed a kiss on his little forehead. She smiled and lets the others take Aramis.

"Let's let Christine rest. We'll put the children in the nursery." Madame Giry said. Everyone left and Erik placed a kiss on Christine's forehead. She grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Stay with me..." she whispered. Erik nodded and laid next to her on the bed. She snuggled close to his chest. "I hope you don't plan on having anymore kids..."

"Mm, four more." he whispered. Christine's eyes widened.

"No!"

"You're tired, Christine. You don't know what you're saying. Go to sleep." He said pressing his face in her curls. Christine mumbled some cruses under her breath before she closed her eyes and rested peacefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Epilogue<strong>**  
>Four years later...<em>

Erik was sitting with Mercedes at the piano. "Papa?"

"Yes, Mercedes?"

"Can I be a com-com..."

"Composer?" Erik asked. It was funny to him how she couldn't pronounce words.

"Mmhmm. I want to be a com-p-poser! Composer, just like you." she said happily, now that she can say the word. Erik smiled and patted her tiny head, making her brown curls bounce.

"Perhaps. It takes patience." he replied.

"I'm patient!" Mercedes spat. Erik smirked and crossed his arms over his shoulder. Mercedes looked down at her feet that were wiggling under the chair. "Okay... I'm not patient. But, that is only with Aramis and it's because Aramis is too slow! And he's a scaredy cat!" Erik shook his head, but couldn't help to be amused.

He knew that though, they were both twins, they fought a lot. Aramis always called Mercedes, "Mercy" since he couldn't pronounce her name, which caused her to be angry.

Aramis, that boy was always around Christine, he would never leave her alone. Flashbacks went to Erik, especially one where her remembered how when Aramis was two, there was a storm.

**xXx**

_**Months Ago...**  
><em>

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Aramis cried. He got out of bed and ran into the hall with Mercedes behind him, since he woke her. The shouts went from his room to her room too. _

_Christine(three month pregnant) and Erik were in their nightgowns walking to Aramis's room and saw the little boy running toward them. Aramis hid behind Christine's legs and was sobbing with fear._

_Christine picked him up in her arms and cradled the little boy. Mercedes merely rolled her eyes. "It's yust a stom!" she groaned. Erik looked at Mercedes and cocked his brow._

_"You're not scared of the storm, Mercedes?" Erik asked, teasingly. Mercedes shook her head. Aramis looked at Mercedes and glared._

_"Weave me alone, Mercy! I dwidn't do anything to you!" Aramis cried. Mercedes growled, but Erik picked her up in his arms. _

_He looked at Mercedes with a serious face. "Don't laugh at your younger brother, mademoiselle." he growled. Mercedes nodded, but felt herself shrink at her father's tone. Erik took her back to her room and placed her on the bed. "Go to sleep." Mercedes closed her tiny green eyes. "Goodnight, my little petite."_

_"Goodnight, papa."_

**000000000000000000000**

**_One Year Before..._**

_"Aramis, come here." Erik's tone was a low growl and Aramis was hiding under the kitchen table. Erik saw little blonde hair start to come out under the table. Mercedes was behind Erik holding her arm and rubbing it because Aramis... bit it._

_Aramis had his head bowed in fear. Just then Christine and her pregnant stomach came in the kitchen and Aramis automatically ran behind her legs to hid. Christine gave a confused look. "What's going on?"_

_Erik ignored her and focused on the boy. "Come here, Aramis." Erik's voice was calm, deep. Making the little boy's eyes widened in fear. He pulled Christine's dress to his eyes, to make sure his sight didn't catch his father._

_"Erik, love. What is going on?" Erik looked at his lovely wife and sighed._

_"Our son has bitten the arm of our daughter. And left it's mark." Erik said motioning Mercedes to show her arm to Aramis. Christine gasped._

_"Aramis! Why would you do such a thing?" Little tears began to fall out of Aramis's brown eyes._

_"I'm sowwy, Maman!" His eyes began to become red and Christine couldn't take watching him like that. She gave a Erik a guilty look, but Erik shook his head. _

_"He needs discipline, Christine." he whispered. Mercedes felt bad telling on him. Even she hated seeing her brother like that. _

_Aramis began sobbing and Erik groan in frustration. He picked up the little boy, and Aramis rested his head on Erik's shoulder, his sobs becomes quieter. Erik gently patted Aramis in the back, and snuggled the little boy in his arms 'till he fell asleep.._

**xXx**

Erik's memories were interrupted when Aramis burst through the door, running and sitting next to his father. Erik saw that on the door way, Christine had their one year old son in her arms and her five month pregnant belly. Erik stood and took the child from her arms... Gustave was his name.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to go rest. You do not mind watching them, correct?" Erik smiled.

"No, of course not, my angel. Go and rest." He gently kissed her lips, but Christine pulled away.

"Careful, Erik. One kiss ended us up with three, soon to be four children." She teased. Erik smirked.

"And soon to be five. I will make my promise on having six children. And maybe more." He whispered seductively in her ear making Christine shiver with delight.

"We'll see..." she said, before leaving the music room.

Erik turned and saw Aramis playing, "Think of Me" on the piano while Mercedes sang it. She had her mother's talent and maybe she too, will become a prima donna.

Erik's life was perfect he had all he needed. A wife, children, happiness. He had everything he wanted...

"Come on, papa. Come and sing with me!" Mercedes cried, Aramis began to play a little lullaby. Erik sat with them, he and Mercedes sang to Gustave gently.

And he wouldn't have it, any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I finished this one. Love my beautiful reviewers! Check out my other stories, _Always and Forever _and**_** Slow and Painful Love.**_** Bye! :DD**


End file.
